Ouran High School, ABC Style
by kiera-sama
Summary: Little peeks into the lives of Haruhi and Takashi. Not necessarily in any order. Rated K through T. A is for Attraction... B is for...
1. A is for Attraction

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. If I did, Haruhi wouldn't have ended up with Tamaki. It is the proud work of Bisco Hatori.

Authors Note:

"Talking"

_Thinking_

Text

A is for Attraction

Mori never thought of joining the host club for the reasons the other hosts had. He'd just followed in his cousin's footsteps. Silent, and ever obedient. While the other hosts would flatter, and impress the girls, he would sit quietly on his couch by the window, and let the guests do all the talking.

He didn't think much of the girls who visited him and his cousin. Sure they were pretty, but most of them were, and he never took any extra notice of any one girl. He never overflowed with emotion, so that he had to take them in his arms and tell them that they were the most beautiful flowers in the garden of life. No, that was Tamaki's job.

Mori thought of himself as more of an observer, than anything. He noticed when teacups were empty, and when his cousin was out of cake. Luckily they kept a large stock of it in the back room, should the occasion arise. He noticed when his cousin needed a nap, or when Kyoya was beginning to get annoyed at their president. He noticed many things that others wouldn't.

For example, when the honor student was frozen in shock at the sight of them, Mori knew something was about to happen, due to Fujioka's pale face, and the way she was edging backwards, towards the very expensive vase. He noticed what Tamaki, and the others had not, because Tamaki was still moving towards the shaking honor student.

Almost five months after they discovered that Haruhi was a girl, did Mori begin to notice other things. Like how angry she would get when the twins called her their toy. The way her eyes would tear up when she was tired, and wanted a rest. He noticed how her eyes would dull when Tamaki called himself her father, and how they flashed with anger as her debt slowly rose, instead of decreasing.

He noticed, on the day they went to Kyoya's family resort, that she preferred to sit in the shade, rather than swim. When his cousin went missing, she was one of the first to start searching for him, and followed him into the trees. He noticed, as he picked her up, how small she really was, and how her hair shined in the light. He said her name softly, and watched her eyes light up, and the blush form on her cheeks, and he found it rather endearing.

As time went by he found other things, small little things that made him happy to see. Mori noticed that even now, as he watched her entertain her customers, flashing them a bright natural smile, her nose crinkling slightly, that he found her to be very attractive. He smiled softly much to his own customers shock and delight.

Haruhi felt eyes on her, and she turned to look. Catching his eyes and his smile, her eyes softened, and she couldn't help but to smile back.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Authors Note: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review and let me know what you think.


	2. B is for Buttercups

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran. It belongs to Bisco Hatori.

B is for Buttercups

Mori thanked the man, and handed him the money. Quickly leaving the store, he found himself walking along the path to the school. He gathered many a look as he walked through the halls with the bouquet in hand. He didn't mind though, for his mind was on his destination.

He reached the third music room, and opened the door. A quick glance around him, told him that the others hadn't arrived yet. He was early. Taking a seat on one of the comfortable couches, he settled in to wait.

Not long after Mori had sat, the doors opened again, and Honey skipped into the room, a bright smile on his face. "Taka-chan!" he called happily as he ran to him.

"Mitsukuni." Mori said with a similar smile. He showed him the flowers.

"Oh! Those are pretty!" Honey said with a knowing smile.

"Ah." He said, happy.

Soon Tamaki and Kyoya entered the room, the former following the other to a chair against the wall. Chattering about something or other. Honey ran up to them to say hi.

A few minutes later, Hikaru and Kaoru entered the room, their arms linked through Haruhi's.

She struggled and they let her go. Haruhi glared at them, before making her way into the back room to change.

When Haruhi returned, Mori stood up, taking the flowers with him. He was aware of the others watching, some with smiles, others with jealous looks. He stopped in front of her. He held out the flowers to her, "Ah." he said.

Haruhi smiled at him, and took the flowers. "Thank you." She smelled them happily.

"What kind of flowers are those?" asked Hikaru.

"Whatever they are, they're very yellow." Kaoru said.

"They're called buttercups." Kyoya told them absently.

"Why would you get her buttercups Mori?" Complained Tamaki. "You're dating, you don't have to be so cheap. Why didn't you splurge on dozens of bright red roses, in golden paper, with-"

Haruhi cut him off. "You remembered my favorite flower." she hugged her boyfriend. "Happy anniversary."

Mori smiled back. "Happy anniversary."


	3. C is for Contentment

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

C is for Contentment

The snow fell around them, as they stood in the middle of the courtyard. Haruhi had escaped from the ball room, relieved to be away from the large crowds. It was the winter ball, and Mori having followed her, had just asked her for a dance.

"Sure Senpai." She said with a smile, taking his offered hand. She let him pull her to him, as soft music escaped from the frosty windows.

Mori led her in a delicate dance, his warm hand on her tiny waist. They danced around the frozen fountain carefully, avoiding the ice. Haruhi shivered slightly, the dress that the twins had picked out for her was showing a little too much, and it hadn't come with a jacket or a shawl.

Mori pulled her closer to him, giving her his body heat. She snuggled against him, and wrapped her arms around his waist. He blushed slightly, before wrapping his own around her bare back.

Haruhi sighed in happiness as they swayed gently together to the now fading music. Soon, Mori could not hear the music anymore, but did not relinquish his hold on her. They continued their dance, to content to move.


	4. D is for Dinner

Disclaimer. I don't own Ouran. It belongs to Bisco Hatori.

D is for Dinner

Haruhi sighed as she walked home from her job at the lawyers office. It had been a long day, and she decided to stop by the local tea shop for a cup, and to relax a bit before having to return to her lonely apartment, to clean and make an easy dinner for herself.

_It's too cold. _She thought as she made her way through the streets. _And here I was thinking that winter was over. Guess I was wrong._

Soon she was seating herself in a booth. She ordered an earl gray tea, and a cup of chicken soup. Slowly sipping her tea she began to space out. It had been a while since she moved to America. Her father had been against it initially, but he soon grew used to the idea, as she had already made up her mind.

Her friends were another story. Tamaki had all but demanded she stay, and upon her refusal, he'd run from the apartment tears streaming behind him. The twins were soon to follow and one by one the rest of her friends left, most saying something encouraging.

She sighed again. _It's been around five months since I've seen any of them. I wonder how they're doing._

The bell above the door chimed and a tall figure walked in. she hardly noticed as the figure stopped by her table. "Excuse me." a deep voice said. "Is this seat taken?"

Haruhi jumped and looked up to tell the man to go somewhere else, when she gasped. "Mori!"

He smiled at her. "May I sit?" he asked.

"Yes! Of course! How have you been doing?" Haruhi said.

"Good, I've opened a dojo with Mitsukuni, in the neighborhood and I've been trying to get a grip on my surroundings." he made a face. "It's confusing."

Haruhi blinked at the long sentence. "It does take some getting used to. How are you faring so far?"

"Mitsukuni almost got hit by a car yesterday." He said solemnly.

"Oh my gosh! Is he okay?" Haruhi asked in a panic.

Mori smiled. "He's fine." he shook his head in amusement. "He keeps forgetting."

"About the cars?" she asked. "I got clipped by a motorcycle my first week here. I forgot that they drive on the opposite side of the road."

Mori nodded. "Are you okay?" he asked concerned.

"Yes." Haruhi said with a smile. "I'm fine. It was months ago. I got away with just a bruise." she glanced at her watch. She jumped slightly. "Crap! I need to get home, I've still got a lot of work to do before I go to bed tonight." she pulled out a business card from her purse. Quickly scribbling on the back, she handed it to her friend.

"Sorry that I have to rush off like this. That's my cell and home phone on the back. Call me up sometime and we'll make some plans for the three of us to hang out, okay?" she told him.

"This Sunday…" Mori started. "Would you like to go out for dinner with me?"

Haruhi blinked. _He said 'me' right? Not us…a date? _Smiling she said, "Sure. I'd love to."

She gave him a quick hug before leaving Mori sitting there, a secret smile on his face.


	5. E is for Elm

_Disclaimer: Do not own anything…Sadly…_

_E is for Elm_

_Takashi stood in a clearing deep in the forest, quietly waiting under the single, shady tree, his hand placed upon it's trunk. This tree was important to him for many reasons. It was where he'd asked Haruhi to be his girlfriend, three years ago. She'd blushed prettily and mumbled yes. He'd been overjoyed. _

_They'd shared their first date under the tree, and soon after their first kiss. They'd been so nervous that it hadn't been that good, but after a few more, they'd finally gotten the hang of it. _

_Under the elm, they'd had their first argument, and where they made up soon there after. _

_It was where he told Haruhi he loved her, and she to him. The joy on her face had been infectious, and he had found himself smiling ear to ear. _

_Under these swaying branches was where they first made love, on the moss beneath the green canopy. _

"_Takashi!" a clear crystal voice called out. _

_He turned to see the love of his life hurrying to meet him. He slid a hand into his pocket as he leaned against the bark, fingering the small box held within the material. _

_When she arrived, he knelt down and opened the box. She immediately jumped into his arms, kissing him senseless. _

_Under the elm, was where Haruhi made him the happiest man on earth._


	6. F is for Future

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

"Talking"

_Thinking_

**Twins talking together**

F is for Future

"Leave me alone I'm doing my assignment, just like you need to do." Haruhi snapped at Kaoru.

"Don't be like that, Haruhi!" Kaoru said, slinging his arm over her shoulders.

"You can do that lame homework later." Hikaru said.

"We already know what we're going to be doing." Kaoru told her.

"Oh yeah? Like what? Just take over your parent's company?" She said sarcastically.

"No."

"Why would we do that?"

Haruhi sighed. "What are you going to do then?"

"**We're going to be famous fashion designers of course." **They said in unison.

_I should have known…what with them dressing me up all the time._ Haruhi thought.

"Oh! You're doing your future outlooks paper?" Honey asked. "Do you know what I'm going to be?"

"…Something to do with cakes I'm sure." Haruhi smiled.

"Yeah! I want to run a bakery chain." he said happily.

"I want to make the world a better place." Tamaki said dreamily.

"I'm going to buy out my father's company from under his nose, then sell it back to him at immense profit to myself." Kyoya said straight faced.

Haruhi gulped, suddenly wanting to be far away from her cold eyed Senpai.

"Mori what are you going to do?" Tamaki asked. "Surely it's something absolutely magnificent!"

"It is." He said, his eyes on Haruhi as he spoke.

"**What is it?" **The twins asked.

"I can't say." he told them.

"Why not, Mori-Senpai?" Haruhi asked.

"Too soon." he replied.

"Okay." she said. "Well…I hope you become what you want to be someday." she smiled at him.

Mori nodded and turned to take his seat. His eyes on Haruhi as she wrote about becoming a lawyer.

"Are you gonna make it happen, Takashi?" Honey asked.

"Yes." he told him.

"When?" Honey asked. "When are you gonna tell her?"

Mori looked at Haruhi with all the love he had for her showing in his eyes. "Soon."


	7. G is for Games

Disclaimer: Don't own Ouran.

G is for Games

"Why did Tamaki-Senpai call for this meeting again?" Haruhi asked in annoyance.

"**We don't know."** the twins said.

Haruhi sighed. "He knows I have things to do other than to be here all the time, so why does he keep it up?"

"Tama-chan just wants to spend time with us before summer vacation." Honey said with a smile.

"…Isn't he just going to try and bother me then too? I wish he would stop this stupid charade and let me go home so I can study."

The group sat in the prearranged chairs, in the club room. Tamaki and Kyoya had yet to arrive.

"It's good to take a break once in a while." Mori said to her.

"Taka-Chan's right, Haru-chan. You work to hard." Honey told her.

The twins echoed their agreement.

Haruhi looked at the four of them. _Maybe so…yes. I'm sure of it. _"You're right guys, I could use a break." she flashed them a smile. "Thanks." She looked off to the side, _But I won't say that to Tamaki-Senpai…it'll probably go straight to his head, and I'll never get a moments peace._

The doors opened, and Kyoya and Tamaki-Senpai walked into the room. Tamaki held up a plastic bag. It looked heavy. "I bought drinks! Let the games begin!"

The group looked at them before Haruhi spoke up. "Um…Tamaki-Senpai…none of us are over twenty…"

"I didn't get carded…." He said dumbly.

"It's not like we'll get into any trouble." Kyoya said. "Tamaki got permission from his father, the chairman, for the whole club to spend the night here. He thinks it's for a project, but what he doesn't know, won't hurt him."

Haruhi stared at him. "Well, in that case…" she stood up and grabbed her bag. "I'll just be heading home then. If all we're going to do is drink illegally, then I'd rather be at home with my father. I'm sure I'd be in a lot of trouble if he knew."

"On the contrary." Kyoya said. "I've already had a conversation with your father, and he brought a bag of clothes for you." he handed her the bag.

"You told him we would be drinking." she stated, dumbfounded, as she took the bag.

Kyoya smiled. "Yes, he said, and I quote, 'That's fine so long as you keep an eye on my little girl. Make sure that your perverted president doesn't take advantage of her.' I agreed, he gave me this, and then left."

Tamaki was setting up the alcohol on the large table the seven chairs were surrounding. "I've gotten all kinds, since I didn't know what everyone liked. There's Sapporo beer, Third beer, Happoshu, which was a lot cheaper for some reason, Haruhi you'll probably like this kind. " He said, rudely pointing out that she was not rich, and digging into the bag, pulling out a large bottle.

"I also got Sake, and Shochu Awamori, which we can mix with some tea, I'm sure it'll taste wonderful, and oh! I have lemon, plum, peach and mandarin orange flavored Chuhai. There's also, plum wine, and some American whiskey!" He finished setting the table, and looked around him proudly.

"How are we going to drink all that, Tono?" Kaoru asked.

"Yeah, isn't it a little much?" Asked Hikaru. "There are only seven of us."

"Ah…where did you buy all of that, Tamaki-Senpai?" Haruhi asked him.

"In a vending machine near your house." he stated.

"In a…vending…machine?" Honey asked.

"Of course, no id was necessary!" Tamaki said flashing honey a thumbs up.

"What are we going to do about dinner?" Haruhi asked. "None of us have had any food since lunch."

"We'll call for take out." Kyoya said, "My limo is out side, and when I call the place, I'll send it to pick it up for us. Don't worry, Haruhi, I know what I'm doing."

"Well…" she said, sitting down. "If you insist…"

"Come on Hikaru, let's go sit by Haruhi!" Kaoru said.

"Great! Then we can have her all to ourselves!" Hikaru said eagerly.

"No! I will be the one to sit by my daughter!" Tamaki said running up to the two.

"No! We will!"

"NO! ME!"

"Us!"

"Me!"

"Us!'

"Me!"

"None of you will be sitting by her," Kyoya pointed out.

They turned, and gasped as Haruhi sat between Honey and Mori. Kyoya was sitting by Mori, and that left three seats. One was next to Honey.

"You know Boss, if you want to sit nearest to Haruhi, we'll let you have the seat next to Honey-Senpai. That way only he's in between the two of you."

Tamaki thought about it for a second, before rushing to the seat. "Ha! I'm closer to Haruhi that you are!"

The twins shrugged. "Whatever boss."

"**Cause we're sitting across from her, and that means it's like we're sitting next to her." **They said in unison attempting to anger Tamaki.

"Lets play a game." Honey said.

"Sure, what do you want to play?" Haruhi asked.

"First, lets get something to drink, Haruhi, what would you like?" Kyoya asked her.

"Oh…uh…some…peach Chuhai…?" she asked.

Kyoya smiled, "I like that kind too." he handed her a can.

"I want plum wine!" Honey said, and Haruhi poured him a glass.

"We want to try the commoner beer!" they handed each other a can.

Mori handed Kyoya a peach Chuhai, and was handed Sake in return.

Tamaki was soon the only one with no alcohol. He meekly asked for some commoners beer, and when no one obliged him, Haruhi sighed and gave him one.

They all held up their glasses, and said, "Kampai!" Together they drank.

Haruhi said, "Hey! This is good!"

The twins smiled, and Honey declared. "Haru-chan! You're so cute!"

"So what game did you want to play, Honey-Senpai?" Kyoya asked.

"I don't know…Tama-chan, what kinds of games can we play?" He asked him.

"I've heard of one." Tamaki said, "My father told me about it once, its called 'I never'. The rules are, that one person says something they've never done, and if any of us have done the thing in question, they take a drink."

The twins began clapping. "That's a good one Tono! Let's play that one."

"Tamaki, since you thought of the game, you can start." Kyoya said.

"Great…let's see now…how about, I've never cheated on an important exam." He said.

Hikaru and Kaoru both took a drink.

"Okay, next is Kaoru." Tamaki said.

"I've never…ate a bug." he said.

Hikaru, Honey, and Tamaki all took drinks.

"Ew, you ate a bug?" Haruhi asked.

"When I was little." Hikaru said sheepishly.

Honey and Tamaki agreed. "When we were little and didn't know any better."

"I guess it's my turn," Hikaru said, "I never lied to someone I'm close to."

Kaoru, Kyoya and Mori took drinks. Kyoya looking unabashed, but Kaoru and Mori looked ashamed.

Haruhi was a bit surprised that Mori drank, and looked as if she wanted to ask, but she didn't.

Kyoya said, "I never say I'm going to do something, and then back out."

Haruhi, and the twins took drinks.

Mori said, "I've never hurt someone for my amusement."

The twins took reluctant drinks.

Haruhi said, "I've never intentionally looked down on other people based on their status."

Tamaki, the twins, and Kyoya took drinks. Haruhi looked a bit sad.

Honey thought for a second, before saying, "I've never found a sweet I didn't like."

Everyone buy Honey took a drink. Honey looked put out.

Tamaki said, "It's back to me already? Hm…I've never been in a forced relationship."

No one drank.

Kaoru said, "I've never stole from anyone."

Hikaru took a drink.

Hikaru said, "I've never made a choice I regretted."

Mori, Haruhi, Tamaki, and Kaoru drank.

Kyoya said, "I've never turned my back on what's important."

None of them drank.

Mori said, "I've never said something that I didn't mean."

Tamaki, the twins, and Kyoya drank.

Haruhi by this time was feeling a bit light headed, which she took to be a light buzz. She shrugged it off, and said, "I've never been kissed."

"Yeah you have, at the ball last semester remember?" Kaoru said.

"It was the bosses fault." Hikaru said.

"I meant I've never been kissed by a boy." Haruhi said, her face red.

"Oh." the twins said.

Tamaki drank.

The group stared at him, but he refused to say anything about it.

Honey said cheerfully, "I've never been in love."

Mori, Haruhi, Tamaki, the twins and Kyoya all drank.

"Wow!" Honey said enthusiastically, "That's everyone but me! Wow!"

"I think we've had enough of this game, let's think of something else." Kyoya said, "Haruhi, any suggestions?"

"Uh…do you know how to play truth or dare?" she asked them.

They nodded.

"Do you want to play that then?" Haruhi asked the group.

"Yeah, after we eat." Tamaki said, "It'll give us some time to think of what to ask each other. Kyoya?"

"On it." he said pulling out his cell phone. He texted his driver with the instructions. "It should be here within thirty minutes."

They nodded, and sat there, talking. Haruhi noticed that both Honey and Mori were out of drinks, so she poured them some more. Honey also offered her some wine, and she accepted.

"This is pretty good too." she said. "It's sweet."

"That's why I like it!" Honey said with a smile. "I like Jell-O shots too, but Tama-chan forgot."

"Ah." Mori said.

Haruhi stood, and with a smile, excused herself from the room. As she made her way to the ladies room, she kept her hand on the wall, to keep her balance. Finally there, she washed her face, and looked into the mirror. "What have I gotten myself into?" she said aloud. " Why did I say that last one? Now the first thing they'll do is make me kiss one of them."

She blushed. "I don't want to kiss anyone but…" a face filled her subconscious, and she shook her head. "No. I can't think like that. Mori has a duty to Honey, he wouldn't like me. Besides, when Honey-Senpai said he'd never been in love, Mori-Senpai drank…he's in love with someone else."

Haruhi straightened her hair, and left the room. Holding onto the wall, she made it back to the club room. The door opened before she could do so, and it bumped into her. She lost her balance, and fell.

As she lay on the cold floor, she just stared up at the door.

Mori walked out and looked curiously at her. "I'm supposed to find you, the foods here…what are you doing on the floor?"

"The door hit me, so I'm laying here." she giggled.

A panicked look crossed his face as he rushed to help her, "I'm sorry Haruhi are you okay?" he asked.

It briefly crossed her mind that he was speaking more than usual. "Your buzzed, aren't you Mori-Senpai?" she asked, giggling when he grinned and nodded.

"Same as when you're sleepy?" she said.

"I remember after I drink. Not after I'm sleepy."

"Hehehe." she laughed.

He smiled and kept a hand on her arm, keeping her steady as they joined the others. "I found her!" Mori called out happily.

He pulled her to the table, sitting her down next to Honey, and taking his own seat. Haruhi was amazed at all the sushi goodness that covered the table. She spotted the Ootoro next to Kyoya, and was about to ask when Kyoya moved the plate toward her. She smiled, her face positively glowing, as she devoured the delicious food.

When they had eaten and everyone had been refilled, they crossed the room, to sit on the floor. Haruhi figured that since she had came up with the game, she went first.

"Okay," she said, "Ready?"

Everyone nodded. " Tamaki, Truth or Dare?" she asked.

Tamaki stood with a flourish, "Truth!" He declared raising his hand in the air and striking a pose.

Haruhi grinned at the twins, her playful side coming out, "When I said I'd never been kissed by a boy, you drank. Who kissed you?" she asked. "Remember, you have to answer truthfully."

Tamaki blushed, and said, "I don't know if I should…"

"If you don't there will be a penalty." she said sternly.

"What's the penalty?" Tamaki asked.

"If you lie, you have to take off a piece of clothing, that way there's more incentive to tell the truth." Kaoru made up.

"And if you back out of a dare you have to take a shot and do a different dare. If you back out of that one it's a piece of clothing." Hikaru said.

Haruhi blushed, and was happy that under her uniform was the male one, it had more pieces to it.

"Itwaskyoyawhokissedme." Tamaki muttered softly, too low and fast to hear.

"Louder and slower, we all need to hear." Haruhi said.

Tamaki's face was a fierce red. "It was Kyoya who kissed me…there!" he said covering his face.

The group gasped and looked at Kyoya. His cheeks were a bit pink, and he avoided their eyes.

"Okay, it's Tamaki-Senpai's turn to ask a question." Haruhi said.

"Honey-Senpai! Truth or dare!" Tamaki said pointing at him.

"Dare!" Honey said, all smiles.

"I dare you to drink some sake!" Tamaki said.

Mitsukuni gulped, and looked up at Mori with sad eyes. "I need to have some sake." he pouted.

Haruhi poured him some. A full cup. "Drink up." she said.

Honey downed it like a shot. He made a face, and drank some of his wine. "Ahh that's better!" he said. "So it's my turn?"

"Yes."

"Okay, Takashi! Truth or Dare?" he asked his cousin happily.

Mori thought for a second. "Truth." he decided.

"When Hika-chan said he'd never lied to someone close to him, you drank, what did you lie about?"

Mori paled. All eyes were on him, he could feel it. Looking directly in his cousin's eyes he took a shot of sake. He then said, "When you asked me a while back about who I liked."

Honey's eyes widened in realization. _Yay! He likes Haru-chan! Now I gotta find out if she likes him! _

Mori asked Hikaru, "Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to wear one of those female cosplay costumes you set aside for Haruhi to use."

Hikaru glared and took off his blazer, before taking a shot.

"Second Dare, I dare you to wear one of the female uniforms." Mori said with a grin.

"Fine, it's better than those skimpy outfits any day." Hikaru said, and stormed away. He returned fifteen minutes later in the bright yellow poofy dress. He took his seat, and asked Kyoya for a truth or dare.

"Truth."

"When did you kiss Tamaki and why?" he asked.

Kyoya glared. "Last year, and because I liked him you dolt." his face was redder than they'd ever seen it.

Kyoya asked Kaoru, "Truth or dare."

"Truth."

"Same question Honey asked Mori-Senpai."

Kaoru also paled, and instead, took off a piece of clothing. He gave Hikaru a look, saying that he'd tell him later.

"My turn then?" he asked, before asking Honey, "Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"If Mori-Senpai got a girlfriend, would you hate that?"

Honey smiled and said, "No. I want Taka-chan to be happy. And I know that even if he did like someone, and she liked him back, I would be right there supporting them. I would be so happy!"

He looked at Mori as he spoke. "My turn. Haru-chan!"

"Yes?"

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"You said you were in love. Is he in this room?" Honey asked.

Haruhi flushed and said, "Yes."

"Yay!" Honey said jumping.

"Tamaki," Haruhi said, "Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Do you love Kyoya-Senpai?"

Tamaki smiled a true beaming smile. He looked at Kyoya, and said, "With all my heart."

"Me too." Kyoya said softly.

Tamaki smiled, before turning and saying, "Haruhi, truth or dare?"

"But I just went…"

"It doesn't say I can't pick you again." he told her.

"Fine. Dare." she said, taking another drink of her wine.

"I dare you to kiss the one you're in love with."

Haruhi blushed deeply. _I really made the wrong choice this time around_. She was aware of everyone's eyes on her. Honey was watching her, his eyes wide with anticipation. Kaoru and Hikaru were watching intently. Mori was watching her as well. _I can do this. All I have to do is turn, and kiss him. That's all. Just do it! I have to do it! It's the only chance I'll ever have to let him know. _

Haruhi looked to be struggling with herself.

"If you don't do it, it's a shot and a piece of clothing." Hikaru reminded her, hoping that it was him she would kiss.

"I…I know…" she stuttered, trying to hold herself steady. _Why am I shaking like this. It's just a kiss. But then everyone will know._ "I…I…" she shot to her feet. She saw Mori's eyes on her, his face was pale. The reason? She didn't know.

"I…um…I…" she clenched her fists and made her decision. She jerkily turned and kissed Mori, who lost his balance, and fell back, pulling Haruhi with him to the floor. His arms had come up to catch her, and as she kissed him, he felt her whole body shaking.

_She's really nervous._ He thought, amazed, and relieved that she loved him back. His arms tightened around her, soothing her nerves. She pulled out of the kiss, face bright red. He stared up into her eyes, before leaning up and kissing her. Long, slow, and sensual. When they sat up, they were oblivious to the eyes that were boring into them. "I love you too, Haruhi." he told her, a happy smile on his face, before he kissed her again.

Kyoya and Tamaki had stood and retreated to their own little corner of the room, when Haruhi had made her choice. It had been obvious who she liked, and once he knew, their work was done, and they wanted some alone time. The twins left to drink and pout.

"I guess the games done." Honey said with a pleased smile. "I'm happy for you two. I'm going to bed. Night, night.!" He bounced off to lay on a couch, leaving the new couple to learn more about each other.


	8. H is for Home

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

H is for Home

Takashi Morinozuka stood, completely guarded against attack, calmly surveying his surroundings. His opponent lunged, foolishly taking his stoic presence for granted. He swung his leg back, and delivered a fierce kick, aiming for Takashi's head. He yelped in surprise when his kick met nothing but air. Soon, he felt a sharp pain on his lower back, as Takashi returned the kick, with ten times the power. A dull thud echoed through the dojo as the man hit the tatami.

"The winner, Morinozuka." the announcer said through the microphone.

Takashi wiped the sweat from his forehead, as the man approached him. He took a quick drink of water before turning to him.

The man bowed to him and said, "It was an honor to fight with you, Morinozuka-san."

"Likewise." he said, returning the bow.

The man blushed and held out a pad of paper. "Um…You're a great inspiration to me, Morinozuka, um…would it be alright…can I have your autograph?"

Takashi flushed, stunned and embarrassed. He would never get used to that. Not wanting to hurt the man's feelings, he quickly signed the paper.

"Thank you! Thank you!" the man bowed again, before rushing to his friends, proudly showing off the signature.

Takashi took another drink as he scanned the room. Where were they? _Mitsukuni said that they would be here…the tournament is almost over. I hope they make it._ He'd just finished the semi-finals, and since he defeated his opponent, he was in the final match.

He had a ten minute break to rest and prepare for the last fight. He was surprised, however, that Mitsukuni had chosen not to enter this year. It might have had something to do with his wife having the baby, but she told him to enter. In all actuality, he felt guilty, his wife was seven months along, but she had insisted on his participation.

She always told him she loved to watch him fight, that it was soothing, and he was almost sure she said something about muscles.

"The final match is about to begin! I will now introduce our final challengers. In the west entrance, we have Chin Lee, and in the east entrance, last years runner up, Morinozuka Takashi!"

The spectators cheered. Takashi blushed as a bra flew through the air, landing at his feet. He looked at the referee, who discarded it.

"Let the match…Begin!"

Takashi stood, completely guarded, and motioned for his opponent to attack first. His knees bent slightly.

Chin lunged at him, rushing him at full speed, hoping to knock him out of his stance. He threw a sharp right, which Takashi countered, sending the man sprawling to the floor.

Takashi walked confidently towards the fallen man, who quickly got to his feet. He blocked a flurry of Takashi's punches, but failed to block the low, leg sweeping maneuver that Takashi carried out.

Chin growled in anger, the match was going on for too long. He'd have to take him out, and soon if he was ever going to beat him. He rolled out of the way, avoiding Takashi's kick.

Chin ran at Takashi, attempting to knee him in the stomach, but cried out when he wasn't there. He felt a strong grip on his arms, and cursed as he was drug into a headlock. He struggled, but Takashi's grip was too strong.

"Do you forfeit?" Takashi's strong voice asked.

"N-Never!" Chin choked out, struggling harder.

"Have it your way." Takashi said, as he prepared to use his signature move, that would finish the fight.

A slamming sound echoed through the dojo, and a blur rushed toward the center of the room. "Taka-chan!"

Takashi turned, dragging Chin with him. His eyes widened in surprise. "Mitsukuni." He said.

"I don't believe it! Mitsukuni Haninozuka has just entered the dojo! He's last years champion folks!" The announcer declared excitedly.

"Fool!" Mitsukuni ground out. "I'm talking to Takashi!"

The announcer shrank into the background. "Yes sir." he said meekly.

"Takashi! It's Haru-chan!" he said hurriedly. "There was an accident! We have to go!"

Takashi dropped the man out of shock. "Haruhi?" he asked.

"Yes! We have to go!"

"T-The baby?"

"I don't know, we need to get to the hospital!"

"Yes." Takashi threw Chin away from him. He flew out of the circle where they were fighting, causing Chin to lose. As he exited the dojo, Mitsukuni on his shoulder, he vaguely heard the announcer declare him the winner.

On the drive to the hospital, he kept drilling Mitsukuni with questions. He sadly had no answers, but they soon arrived, and were running through the doors.

They stopped briefly at the desk to get the information they required, before skipping the elevator and taking the stairs, because Takashi needed to get to her, and couldn't stand to stand still.

When they found her room, Takashi entered alone, Mitsukuni saying he would call their friends.

"Haruhi?" He asked softly, rushing to her bedside.

"Takashi? You're here…" Haruhi said, her eyes brightening as she saw him.

"Are you okay? What happened? How's the baby? Where-"

"Shh." she soothed. "I'm alright. I fell down a flight of stairs, I have a broken leg, and a slightly fractured wrist, but the baby is fine. The doctors checked everything and they said that it was because I curled into a ball. My legs, and arms took the most damage, the baby is perfectly okay." she said.

Takashi looked at her then, her arms were covered in dark purple bruises, and there was a fresh cast on her wrist. He was sure there was one on her leg as well.

Takashi let out a concerned sigh. "Are you in pain?" He asked her. "Do you need any pain medication?"

"The doctors gave me some already, but if I feel any pain at all, I promise to call them." Haruhi told him. "Now, enough about me, how was the tournament? Did you win? I'm sorry I wasn't there."

"It's fine. You couldn't help it." Takashi reassured her. "I think I won…"

"You think?" she laughed. "Shouldn't you know?"

"I was in the middle of the last match when Mitsukuni told me what happened, I threw my opponent away from me and I think he was knocked out of the arena, but I can't be sure. I might have stepped out before I threw him. They'll let me know." Takashi told her with a shrug.

Haruhi sighed in disappointment. "I wish I could have seen your fight." She lamented. "I love watching you." Her eyes glazed over as she imagined her husbands hard muscles flexing as he took his stance, the fluidity of his movements always sent a shiver down her spine.

Takashi knew the look in her eyes. He blushed, knowing what she was thinking of. The last time she'd gotten that look, their child had been conceived soon there after. He gently took her hand in his, and raised it to press a kiss to her palm.

Haruhi's eyes softened, and he leaned down to kiss her. Soon though, she was tired, and she scooted over, giving him room. "Lay with me?" she asked.

At his hesitant look she said, "You're not going to hurt me Takashi, my cast is on the other side, so please?"

He smiled at his wife, before climbing on the bed, letting her rest her head on his shoulder. He lay on his side, his free hand rubbing gentle circles on her swollen belly. A few minutes later, and Haruhi was asleep.

There came a knock at the door, and their friends filed in, followed by Haruhi's father. Takashi moved to get up.

"You don't have to move," Ryoji said waving his hand. "We just wanted to see how she's doing. Do you know what happened?"

"She fell down some stairs. She broke her leg and fractured her wrist. The doctors said the baby is fine too." Takashi told them.

"My poor little girl." Ryoji said. He came to Haruhi's side, and kissed her forehead. "Will you tell her we stopped by?" he asked.

"Of course." Takashi told him.

Ryoji then ushered the rest of them out of the room. "It's time to leave, let them be alone for a while. You can visit her tomorrow."

"Thank you." Takashi said.

Ryoji stilled at the door. "It's not a problem son, just take care of her. And make sure to get some sleep yourself."

Takashi nodded, and when the door was closed, he too closed his eyes and let the sleep overcome him.

A few hours later he was awoken by a nurse, who had come into check on Haruhi. "I'm just checking her and the baby's vitals, to make sure everything is still okay." she told him. "You're such a sweet husband, to stay here all night." the nurse said as she finished injecting the pain medication.

"There you go dear," she told him, "You can lay with her again." she left the room.

Takashi lifted the blankets from his wife, and slipped beneath them, resituating her on his shoulder. He drifted back to sleep.

The next morning, he was awoken by a kiss. "Takashi, love?" Haruhi asked. "You didn't have to stay all night. You should have gone home."

Takashi shook his head. "It's not that. I couldn't go home, not without you. It's not home unless you're there." he looked into her eyes.

Haruhi's eyes softened and she gave him a loving smile. "Oh Takashi."


	9. I is for Impulse

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

I is for Impulse

"It was on impulse, that day five years ago, when I entered the third music room of Ouran Academy. At first I was uncertain that I had made the right choice. It was on impulse when I didn't inform you I was a woman from the start, I guess it was because it didn't really matter. It was on impulse when I followed you into the indoor jungle. I didn't want you going alone, because who knew what could have happened, even if I didn't have the strength to protect you.

"It was on impulse, when I began sitting by you and your cousin during club hours. I had chocked it up to freedom from the others. It was on impulse when I started inviting you and the others to my house several times a week. I told myself it was because I needed to have fun more often than not. It was on impulse, when I finally told you my feelings. I had thought that even if you didn't feel the same, that we could still be friends.

"It was on impulse, when I accepted your hand on our first date. I can still feel the warmth of your hand on mine, and I love every minute of it. It was on impulse when I told you I loved you, and by far that was the best impulse of all. I love you Takashi Morinozuka, with all of my heart and soul." Haruhi told him, all the while looking into his eyes.

Takashi smiled at her and said, "It was on impulse that I rescued you from Tamaki the first time, five years ago. It's a bit embarrassing because that's the way I found out you were a girl. It was on impulse that I kept that little fact to myself, I guess I figured that if you wanted us to know, you would have told us yourself. It was on an impulse that I called your name for the first time, and lifted you away from the jungle floor. You just looked so vulnerable, that I couldn't stand it.

"It was on impulse that I didn't let you down when Kyoya's police attacked. You were so small, and I wanted to protect you no matter the costs. It was on impulse when I asked Mitsukuni to start inviting you to sit with us. I wanted you near to me, but I guess that was me being a little selfish. It was on impulse when I offered you the strawberries. I'm glad I did because I got to see your adorable smile. It was on impulse when I followed you away from our friends, so you could confess. I was so happy you felt the same as I did.

"It was on impulse when I offered you my hand on that first date, and I told myself that I never wanted to let it go. It was on impulse when I bought the ring, and I knew it was one of the best impulses of all, because that day you agreed to make me the happiest man of all. I love you, Haruhi Fujioka, and I will continue to do so, for the rest of our lives." Takashi told her, his hand brushing a strand of hair away from her face.

"Do you, Takashi Morinozuka, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, through sickness and in health, all of the days of your life?"

"I do." Takashi said, looking deep into her eyes.

"Do you, Haruhi Fujioka, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, to honor and obey, through sickness and in health, all of the days of your life?"

"I do." Haruhi agreed, staring back at the man she loved.

"Then by the power vested in me, I declare you husband and wife." he turned to Takashi. "You may kiss your bride."

"Gladly." Takashi said, sweeping his new wife against him, pulling her into a mind blowing kiss.

As they pulled apart, the room erupted with cheers.

"I give you, Mr. and Mrs. Takashi Morinozuka!"

The happy couple hurried down the aisle, and to the white limo sitting in front of the church. The limo drove off, being pelted with white rice as it did so.

Haruhi snuggled against her husband, "Do you think they'll notice if we're not at the reception?" she asked him.

"Probably, but I'm getting a new impulse, and you know how those have gone so far." Takashi whispered to his wife.

"Hmm." Haruhi grinned. "I think I'm having the same impulse, so lets hurry to the hotel, shall we?" she whispered back.

"Driver!" Takashi asked through the glass.

"Yes sir?"

"Lets skip the reception, we're starting the honeymoon early."

"Of course sir." the driver agreed, closing the shade and secluding them from view. "Ah, young love. Brings back memories." he said, as he recalled his own wedding, fifty years previous.


	10. J is for Journal

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran, no matter how much I wish it to be true. * Sigh *

J is for Journal

"What is that?"

"A book?"

"Huh? What are you guys looking at?" Haruhi asked.

"We think someone left it here by mistake." Tamaki said, holding up the leather bound book.

"What?" Haruhi asked. "Whose book is it?"

"We don't know. We don't even see a title on the cover, so we don't know what it's about." Tamaki told her.

She sighed. "Have you tried opening the book to see if someone put their name in it?"

Tamaki and Hikaru looked at her, then at the book. Kaoru snatched it away from Tamaki and opened it. "It says here, that it's Mori's." Kaoru told them.

"Well then. Now the next time that Mori and Honey-Senpai come to the club to visit, you can return it. Now I'm going home." Haruhi said, lifting her bag to her shoulder.

"What? Why not stay for a while longer. We can read the book." Hikaru told her, waving the book in her face.

"Why? It doesn't even have a title. It's probably notes or something from his collage." Haruhi said, "He's not studying anything I'm interested in, so what would be the point?"

"But Mori hardly ever speaks, this would be a great opportunity to get a look at the inner workings of his mind." Kaoru told her.

"…" Haruhi stared at her friend.

"What?" Kaoru asked.

"I've never heard you speak so eloquently before, Kaoru." Haruhi said bluntly. "It's a little strange."

"I'll have you know that I can be very elu…elo…I can speak just fine!" He said blushing.

"Whatever you say." Haruhi said.

"He does have a point." She heard Kyoya say.

"Kyoya-Senpai, I didn't know you were still here." Haruhi said.

"Yes, well. However poorly Kaoru phrased his words, he does have a point. Mori-Senpai does not speak very often, and as such, we do not know what he is thinking. I think this is a good chance to find out." Kyoya told her, pushing up his glasses, causing the light to reflect off of them. "Now take a seat, Haruhi, or I'll add the broken tea set to your debt. The tea set in question was a valuable one too, so…it's your choice."

Haruhi glared at him. "I wasn't even in the room when Tamaki-Senpai broke that set! How can you put it on my debt!"

"Tamaki and the twins were fighting over who would eventually hand you the tea set, so it is entirely your fault." Kyoya falsely reasoned.

"Argh!" Haruhi growled angrily as she took a seat.

"Who found the book?" Kyoya asked.

"I did." Tamaki said.

"Then you can begin to read aloud what ever is in that book." Kyoya said.

"Yay! I get to read first." Tamaki said happily.

He opened the book, and thumbed through the pages until he came upon some words. His violet eyes widened in shock. "It says, Journal…"

Haruhi snapped her gaze onto the book. She was more than a little curious, but her honor as in the forefront of her mind. "If that book is Mori-Senpai's journal, then we definitely have no business reading it!" she told them.

"But…it is dated from last year…" Tamaki said, "He could have written about…"

"I don't care," Haruhi said, her face red. "It's wrong. Morally wrong to read someone's journal without permission!" _I know that if anyone read my diary I would want to die…and Mori-Senpai's no exception. What's in that journal has to be private, or else he wouldn't call it his journal! _

"But don't you want to know what he said about us…even you?" Tamaki asked. "Because I for one would like to know."

"Yeah, us too." Hikaru said, vouching for Kaoru as well.

"It will be interesting." Kyoya said as he waved for Tamaki to begin.

"Day one." Tamaki began.

"I don't want to listen to his private thoughts!" Haruhi protested once more.

"There was an accident in host club today. The new honor student broke the vase that the club was going to sell at an auction. I've checked, but the damage is irreparable. Fujioka, that's the honor student, was told he had to do chores for the club to pay off the huge debt that Kyoya gave him. He starts tomorrow.

Mitsukuni said that there's something strange about the honor student. I'm not so sure, but Mitsukuni's gut feelings are usually right. I'll keep an eye on him tomorrow." Tamaki read.

"Who's next to read?" he asked.

"I will." Kaoru said taking the journal.

"Day two. We were a bit late coming to club today. I had a kendo match and then I had to wake Mitsukuni. Not an easy task, but I think I made it out with only a few scratches.

The girls were as loud as ever today, and I had to take another migraine pill. It's beginning to be a problem. About a third of the way through the club, Mitsukuni told me that he'd figured out what was off about Fujioka. He said to watch him, and I would figure it out.

I watched him through most of the club time, but I couldn't find anything off about him. I'll keep watching tomorrow, and hopefully, I will figure it out. I know that both Mitsukuni and Kyoya know, as I've seen them talking." Kaoru finished. "Who is next? Hikaru?"

"Sure." Hikaru took the book from his brother. He cleared his voice dramatically, "Day three. Fujioka is a woman. Not a man, like I'd first thought, though thinking about it now, it's rather obvious. I wish I'd found out a different way.

Tamaki had called her over to him, to introduce her to one of his best customers. I don't know what possessed him to do so, but he reached out and grabbed her, pulled her against him and promptly began spinning her around. I was a bit shocked to say the least, I'd seen Tamaki freak out but never like that. At first I thought it was because he liked him.

Fujioka was still being strangled by Tamaki, when she called out. She said, 'Mori-Senpai, help me.' I couldn't ignore such a request from anyone, especially when they sounded so desperate. I rushed over and lifted her out of Tamaki's grip. At once it became clear to me. I knew then what Mitsukuni had been hinting at. When I lifted her, I had done so by placing my hands under her arms. I feel horrible. I practically groped her chest and she just said, 'You didn't have to go that far Senpai'. I'm so embarrassed.

When I told Mitsukuni he just smirked at me. He had some sort of look in his eyes that I can't place. But enough about that subject. I'm tired. I think I'll go and train for an hour before bed." Hikaru was fuming. He turned to Haruhi. "Why didn't you tell us that Mori grabbed your chest!" he yelled angrily.

"Because he didn't. I didn't even know he felt my chest when he lifted me. And besides, it's not that big a deal!" Haruhi yelled back.

"Not a big deal? Not a big deal! Haruhi this is a very big deal! How dare he molest you like that!" Tamaki said, his face twisted in fury.

"If he 'molested' me, then what do you call what you do on a daily basis?" Haruhi asked him. "You are constantly pulling on me, grabbing me and hugging me! Every day! That's more annoying that what happened when he accidentally touched me!"

"But…He…" Tamaki stuttered as Haruhi stood, looming over him.

"I'm going home! If you put this on my debt Kyoya, you'll be sorry!" Haruhi snarled as she stomped out of the room.

A very uncomfortable silence ruled supreme in the stunned room. Kyoya broke the silence. "My turn." he held out his hand for the book.

XxXSceneChangeXxx

Haruhi slept fitfully that night, dreams haunting her every moment. Finally she awoke. Glancing at her alarm, she noticed that it was five in the morning. She sighed. School started at six forty, she didn't have enough time to go back to sleep. Quickly showering, before dressing for the day.

"I think I need to talk to someone about this." Haruhi said to herself. "Honey-Senpai can help, I'm sure of it." she knew his route. She sometimes got rides from him to the school, since his collage was the nearest, and he usually drove slowly.

Haruhi made a quick call, then left her apartment, and began walking down the street. When she reached the train station, she boarded the train, and kept an eye out for the little coffee shop that she liked to frequent on her way to school. Soon she spotted it, and knew that her stop was just ahead.

Exiting the train, she made her way through the crowds, until she reached the shop. Entering, she noticed that Honey-Senpai was waiting for her.

"Hi Haru-chan!" He called out. "I ordered one for you today."

"Thanks Honey-Senpai!" said Haruhi. "That was nice of you."

"It was my turn to treat you today, you bought me a cake yesterday remember?" he reminded her.

"Your right." she said, laughing. "I forgot."

"You have a lot on your mind, don't you Haru-chan?" Honey asked.

"You could say that." Haruhi sighed. "I had another of those dreams again."

"The same as before, or different?" Honey asked.

"The same. It's like the dreams are telling me to get a move on…but I can't." she looked at her friend.

"I understand, but I still think that you should tell him, Haru-chan." Honey told her. "I promised I wouldn't tell him, but you really should."

"I can't." Haruhi said.

"I've never known you to be scared of anything before, Haruhi…" Honey told her. "You shouldn't start now."

"He doesn't like me back, I know it. He's a straight foreword man, Honey, and I'm sure that if he felt the same, then he would have said something." Haruhi told him. Honey was the only one out of all their friends who knew of her feelings toward his cousin, and she knew he wouldn't say anything, because he was a man of his word, and he had promised.

"What if he does? What if he does like you back, and the reason he doesn't say anything is because he feels the same fear that you do?" Honey asked her.

Haruhi smiled softly. "Thanks but, I know you're only trying to make me feel better." she ruffled her friends hair before placing her chin on her palm. "You know, you always make me feel better when we talk." she told him.

"I'm just glad I can spend time with you Haru-chan." Honey told her, taking the last bite of his cake. "But you know, if we don't leave now, you won't get to school in time."

He stood. "Ready?"

"Yeah." Haruhi followed him out of the café.

When they were at the gates of the academy, as Haruhi was exiting the vehicle she said, "By the way, Tamaki-Senpai found Mori-Senpai's journal in the club room last night. He started reading it even though I told him not to. Do you think you can come and pick it up after school?"

"Sure thing, Haru-chan, but if I were you, I would read one passage." Honey said, much to Haruhi's disbelief. "Just one. A certain one." he winked at her.

"You mean…you've read his journal?" Haruhi asked.

"He talks aloud when he writes in his journal." Honey shrugged. "But if I were you, I would take it away from Tama-chan before he gets to day one hundred and twelve. He would have a panic attack. Haha. But make sure you are the only one who reads it, 'Kay?"

"But Honey-Senpai, I can't read his personal-"

"Just read it Haru-chan? Please? I think you'll find it to your liking." He promised.

Haruhi nodded her head in defeat, and waved to him. "See you later." she called, fully intending to not read it.

"I'll get it after club, so wait for me there. Promise me you'll read it?" Honey said before he left.

Haruhi sighed, she wouldn't break a promise. "Fine. I promise."

" 'Kay! Bye Haru-chan!"

Haruhi walked to each of her classes more and more distracted. From what Hikaru and Kaoru told her, they'd only gotten to day fifty seven before Kyoya told them to put it away in the snack cupboard and they went home.

During lunch Kyoya told her that since Honey and Mori weren't going to be there, and the twins had to help their mother put on a fashion show, that the club was canceled for the day. He bid her farewell and left the lunchroom.

The rest of the day passed uneventfully, and Haruhi waited until the twins left, before making her way quickly to the club room. She went to the snack cupboard and after moving a little bit of sweets, she found the leather book. She walked to the couch that Mori always sat on, and opened the book.

_Day one hundred and twelve_. Haruhi read silently. _Today was a good day. We visited the host club again since we got some time off from collage. Apparently today was one of the cosplay days, so I was very excited. The twins always pick out a really feminine outfit for Haruhi, and she's always so adorable in them. _

Haruhi blushed as she continued reading. _Even if she hates them. Ha-ha. It's so cute to see her blush when she first see's herself in them. _

_Today's was gods and goddesses. Tamaki was Zeus of course, and Kyoya was playing Hera. Mitsukuni was Hermes, Hikaru played Apollo, and Kaoru played Artemis. I played Hades, because Tamaki said since I was the tallest, though I'm not sure how that played into it, but the best part, if you know Greek mythology like I do, was that Haruhi played Persephone. _

_As you know, Persephone was the bride of Hades. The only bad thing was that he tricked her into it, but I wasn't thinking about that. Haruhi looked so beautiful in the silver and blue goddess costume, I could hardly contain myself. _

_Since it was the theme, Zeus and Hera were hosting together, of course Apollo and Artemis were together, as they are twins, which is sure to by why Tamaki gave them those characters. They could continue to do their forbidden love thing. _

_But what made me the happiest about today, was that I got to sit with Haruhi. Though I would have rather served her, she insisted on playing out the characters perfectly, so she served all of us. She's always so cute, and thoughtful, that's probably the reason why I fell in love with her in the first place. _Haruhi gasped as she read that line. Her mind spinning back to what Mitsukuni said. She needed to keep reading…

_I told that to Mitsukuni on the way home today, and he had a funny look in his eyes as he told me to tell her how I felt. I told him that I thought she liked Tamaki, or maybe even Hikaru…I know they both love her, maybe as much as I do. I said that she could never look at me the way I look at her, and though it hurts to think of her with another man, I would gladly step aside for any man whom I thought she might love. _

_It will be painful, but I would be happy knowing that she's happy, no matter who she ends up with. Just spending some time with her is enough for me…or so I keep telling Mitsukuni…and myself. Just because I lie to myself, doesn't mean I can lie to an innocent journal. _

_Yes. I love Haruhi, and I have for a long while now. This is the first entry in this journal that I've admitted it. My love for her is as plain as the ink on this paper. I love her so much that every time I see her face, my heart skips a beat. Every time I hear her voice, and her musical laugh, I want to cry from the beauty of it. Every time I get the chance to protect her, whether it be from Tamaki, or wild animals, like in that jungle, I jump on it. _

_Though I may not say it in words, but it's plain to see that I do love her. Mitsukuni always tells me that if I'm trying to hide it, I'm failing miserably. He's known longer than I have. I'm just lucky that he is such a good friend…_

_What I wouldn't give to have her look at me the way she does in my dreams. To be able to touch her face, and tell her I love her, and to be able to hug her close to me. How I wish that I could kiss her soft lips…just once…and I would die a happy man. _

Haruhi turned the page, and her eyes widened as she saw the photo he'd pasted into the book. It was of that day, the whole club was in it. Haruhi scanned the photo to find him. She froze when she realized that he wasn't looking at the camera, like the rest of them. He was looking at her.

They'd sat together, because that was the way they'd hosted that day. A closer look caused her to blink in shock. She could see the truth in his eyes. He was smiling too, so gently. She traced his face with her forefinger. "Takashi…" she whispered lovingly.

She jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned and said, "Honey, you scared me. Why didn't you-" her words froze in her throat.

Mori stood behind the couch, his hand on her shoulder. He wasn't looking at her, but at the open book in her lap. His face was very pale. _D-did she…read it…_ He knew what entry that photo was pasted after. He looked at it every night. He let his eyes leave the page, and rest on her blushing face.

A slight tinge of pink played over his cheeks, as he tried to school his emotions. Haruhi carefully closed the book, and stood. She turned completely to face him.

"I'm sorry." she said as she handed him the book.

His face fell. She didn't like him…he knew it.

"I didn't want to read it…" she told him. "I told honey that it was here, he said something about not letting Tamaki and the others get to that entry…and he said that…it wasn't meant for them to read. That I…" she stopped talking. Her face was hot. She could feel his eyes on her.

"I know that you didn't want anyone but you to read it, and I am sorry…that I invaded your privacy." she told him softly. Then she looked up at him, her mind made up. If what he wrote about was true, then she had nothing to worry about.

He opened his mouth to speak, but she beat him to it.

"I'm sorry I invaded your privacy but…I'm not sorry about reading that entry." Haruhi looked him straight in the eyes. " I'm not sorry because I…I feel the same way about you."

"What…are you saying?" Mori asked her, his heart hopeful.

"I'm saying that I love you too. Honey kept telling me to confess to you but I was scared…then he said I should read this and I…" Haruhi blushed. "I've been so scared to tell you…I've been terrified you wouldn't feel the same way."

Mori dropped the journal to the ground, and stepped closer to her. His heart was pounding, as he reached out a hand. When Haruhi leaned into his touch, he smiled softly at her. She stepped up to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. He followed suit, and held her against him.

Mori felt his shirt getting wet, and pulled back. "What's wrong?" he asked her worriedly.

"I'm…just so happy…" Haruhi cried as she clung to him.

Mori couldn't agree more. Never breaking his hold on her, he sank them to the floor, and pulled her onto his lap. When she leaned up and kissed him so sweetly, he felt his eyes moisten. His heart swelled with love for her, and he kissed her back.

Mitsukuni was right. He should have told her long ago. _One thing's for sure,_ he thought to himself as he pulled back to stare into her eyes. _I will never let her go._


	11. K is for Key

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

K is for Key

Haruhi was on her way to meet up with her boyfriend of four years. They had gotten together back in high school, and she loved him dearly. Today was their anniversary of the day they confessed. She hoped he wasn't planning anything too over the top. Especially since he knew that she didn't like anyone making a big deal out of it.

Takashi looked at his cousin, who was helping him set up. "Do you think she'll like it?"

"If I know Haru-chan then she'll probably give you a kiss for it." Mitsukuni said with a grin.

Takashi smiled happily. He loved Haruhi's kisses. They gave him such a rush.

"I'd better go, thanks for helping out, Mitsukuni. I appreciate it." Takashi said as he hurried out of his large apartment.

"Bye Takashi! Good luck!" the smaller man said happily.

He'd rehearsed it in his head, since the idea had come to him. He had been waiting for the perfect time. That time was today. He reached the lake twenty minutes later. He didn't see Haruhi. Good. That meant that he could set up the food before she got here.

As he finished laying out the fruit, he felt slender arms make their way around his waist. "Hello handsome." a clear voice chimed.

"Haruhi." he said, turning.

Haruhi smiled. "How did you know it was me?" she asked him.

Takashi's eyes softened as he looked at her. "I always know it's you."

They kissed gently, before Takashi pulled her down.

They ate the food leisurely, taking their time feeding one another. Soon the food was gone, and they sat there, looking up at the clouds. Takashi had rested his head on Haruhi's lap.

Haruhi ran her fingers through her boyfriend's hair, loving how soft it always was.

"Mm." Takashi sighed as he relished in the feel of her fingers massaging his head.

Haruhi leaned down, and lay her lips on his forehead. He lifted his chin and she kissed his lips sweetly. When they pulled apart, Haruhi said, "I have something for you." she turned and began to dig through her bag, trying to find it.

She pulled out a pair of painted figures. She handed it to him.

"This is us." he said softly.

"Yes, I had to take pictures in to show the artist what I wanted them to look like. They're for your books. I know you have a lot." she blushed.

"I love them. Thank you…" Takashi said as he admired the craftsmanship.

Haruhi was happy that he liked the bookends.

"I have something for you too." Takashi told her, setting his gift aside, and pulling out a small box. He held it nervously. "Haruhi, everyone always said that I was closed off, locked away from everyone else, but when I met you, you unlocked everything, and I love you so much for it." he opened the box, "This is the key to my heart, and it's yours."

Haruhi gasped as her eyes watered, while she lifted the key.

"Takashi…are you asking me to move in with you?" Haruhi asked, realizing it was a house key.

He blushed but nodded.

Haruhi gave him a brilliant smile, and lunged at him, capturing his lips with her own. "Of course I will." she said as she tackled him to the ground. "I love you, Takashi!"


	12. L is for Lost

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

"Talking"

_Thinking_

L is for Lost

* * *

><p>"How did I get here again?" Haruhi asked herself, as she looked around the dark forest.<p>

XxXFlashBackXxX

Haruhi was on her way home from the market. She'd just finished buying the ingredients for that nights dinner, when a black sedan pulled up. She ignored it and kept walking. She was grabbed from behind, her mouth covered with a cloth, and she soon passed out.

XxXEndFlashbackXxX

"Oh…" Haruhi sighed. "That's right…I was attacked on my way home from the supermarket…I would pin it on the host club, but somehow, I don't think chloroform is quite their style."

Haruhi looked around her. "Hello?" she called. "Hello? Is anyone there?"

The forest was silent.

"I guess…I'm…all alone out here." Haruhi said, thinking about how to get home.

* * *

><p>"Hey boss, have you seen or heard from Haruhi?" Hikaru asked Tamaki.<p>

"What do you mean?" Tamaki asked, confused.

"Well…she didn't show up for class today, and we wondered whether or not she was sick." Kaoru said.

"Oh no! My poor little Haruhi! I know! She was kidnapped! She was abducted against her will, and left to die in the middle of the deepest forest in Japan! Soon we'll get a call from the kidnappers and Haruhi's too poor to afford to pay it!" Tamaki cried as he imagined it.

"Oh no! Haru-chan's missing?" Honey asked terrified.

"…" Mori's face paled, but no one but Honey noticed.

Kyoya began typing on his computer when his phone rang. He flipped it open, answering it. "Hello?" he said. "No, we haven't. I see. I'll get right on it. Of course. Good bye." he flipped the phone closed.

He continued typing on his computer while the rest of the host club gathered around him.

"That was Haruhi's father. He said that Haruhi disappeared yesterday, on her way home from the market. There hasn't been any ransom calls as of yet, but I've sent my family's personal police force to Haruhi's house, just in case." Kyoya told them blandly. "And another group of the force is doing some research on who could have possibly taken her."

"What are we going to do?" Honey asked, crying.

"We aren't going to do anything." Kyoya told them. "There's nothing we can do."

"But…surely with us all being rich and having good connections, we can do something!" Tamaki sobbed.

Mori stood, "I'll find her." he left the room, bumping into the door frame as he did so. Honey had a worried look on his face as he followed, hot on his heels.

"What?" asked Tamaki. "Mori's going to find my daughter! My little princess!" he began to run after them.

Mori and Honey had just exited the school, and were making their way toward the limo that was waiting for them, when Tamaki rushed up to them.

"Take me with you!" he demanded.

"…" Mori turned and looked at Tamaki with a sharp eye. "No." He climbed into the limo.

"What Takashi means, is that we can't take you with us, because you don't have any…um…instinct." Honey told him. "You would probably cause more problems than solve them."

"What? I have excellent instinct!" Tamaki told him. "I knew that Haruhi was kidnapped!"

"You always think that Haru-chan's been kidnapped, this was just a coincidence." Honey told him kindly. "I'm sorry Tama-chan. You need to stay here."

"But!…" Tamaki protested. He seemed to think about it, because he sighed, his shoulders slumping down. "You're right. Please…bring Haruhi back to me. Us! Back to us." he waved his hands wildly. "Because I'm her father! And I'm worried!"

Honey smiled kindly at his friend. "Of course, Tama-chan."

Tamaki watched the limo pull away from the school, his heart feeling like it was being crushed.

* * *

><p>Haruhi once again tripped over a fallen tree branch, landing hard on her hands and knees. "Damn!" She cursed. She forced herself to stand, and make her way through the tall trees, and dark shadows. "I need to get home…everyone must be so worried!"<p>

"Not as worried as they should be." Said a cold voice from behind her.

Haruhi turned and screamed in shock. A large man stood in front of her, pointing a shotgun at her chest.

"Just turn around slowly. Put your hands behind your back bitch, and I won't shoot!" The man demanded.

Crying, Haruhi did as she was told. She felt a rope cover her hands, and it was harshly pulled tight. Soon, she had the muzzle of the gun in her lower back, and the man was forcing her to walk deeper into the forest.

Soon they reached a small cabin, and the man pushed Haruhi through the door. There was second man, shorter than the first, and not as heavy. He pulled a large wooden chair into the center of the room, the legs of the heavy thing, scraping menacingly against the floor. The tall man shoved her down until she was seated on the chair, and the shorter man bound her to it.

"Why am I here?" Haruhi asked to the point. "My friends will be worried, and if it's money you want, I don't have any."

"You're here because you're here, so shut up." the tall man snarled at her.

"And you can't say you don't have money, girl. You go to that upstart school, with their hoity-toity fountain, and solid marble buildings. That there's a filthy rich school so you have money. Your family just needs the right incentive is all." he smirked, showing his crooked yellow teeth.

"And we know how to give incentive…" the other man told her, taking a step in her direction.

* * *

><p>"Her father said that this is about where she was when she disappeared, right Taka-chan?" Honey asked.<p>

"Yeah." Mori said solemnly.

"Let's ask around, see if any one saw anything." Honey told him.

"Okay." Was his reply.

"It'll go faster, and we'll make more progress if we split up." Honey said wisely. "Lets meet here in thirty minutes. Call if you find anything."

Mori nodded.

"I'll go left." Honey said as he rushed off.

_Haruhi…_ Mori thought as he approached an elderly man who was sitting outside a little cafe. _I'm coming…hold on_…

Mori stood before the man, and held up Haruhi's picture.

"Hey now, isn't that the young girl that done went missing?" The old man asked.

"Yeah." Mori said, worried.

"She was nice, always stopped ta talk ta me on her way home from the market." The man told him as he pushed himself to his feet, leaning heavily on his aluminum cane. "I was worried when she didn't show up, see? So I went ta the market, asked around. They said she shoulda been home by then, and after that, I called the police."

"Did you see?" Mori asked.

"Did I see her taken, you mean?" He asked, scratching his head. "No, I was too far away ta see anything. My eyes ain't what they used ta be."

"Oh…thank you for your help." Mori said, as he turned to leave.

"Young man?"

"Yeah?"

"Ya find her. Bring her home, and don't let her go, ya hear?" he instructed him.

"…?" Mori looked confused. "How…?"

"I can tell, son. The look yeh done got in yer eye…same way I used ta look at my wife. She's a good girl, you take care o' her, ya hear?"

"Yes." Mori said, a determined look in his eyes.

After about twenty minutes, and five people later, Mori's cell phone rang. He answered.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"_Takashi, I found someone who saw Haru-chan get taken. They described the vehicle and I've called Kyoya. He said he's sending the coordinates of the van to your cell phone." _Honey told him.

"Good." Mori said darkly.

"_Don't worry Taka-chan. We'll make them pay for taking her." _Honey promised, just as darkly.

"What if she's…" Mori couldn't say it.

"_If they hurt Haruhi in any way, shape or form, you can have the honors. Kyoya said that his families police would take care of everything." _Honey said coldly.

"Where are you?" Mori asked.

"_I'm almost to you." _Honey said._ "I can see you. I'm hanging up now."_

Mori hung up the phone as he saw his cousin. Honey leapt and latched onto Mori's back. As he did so, Mori's phone went off again. He handed it to Honey who opened it and recited the directions.

When they had reached the car, they hurriedly gave the coordinates to the driver. "We need to be there yesterday." Honey told him.

"Yes sir." the man said as he floored the vehicle.

The drive was uncomfortable. Honey was sitting abnormally still, while Mori couldn't stop fidgeting. "It'll be okay Takashi. We'll get her back."

"I know." Mori agreed.

"Kyoya said that the limo wouldn't make it all the way there, because the forest is too dense. So once we get there, we'll have to go on foot." Honey said.

"That's fine. Easier to find." Mori told him.

"Let's just hope that the cell phone doesn't lose reception out here." Honey said.

"You shouldn't say that."

"Why not?"

"You'll jinx it."

"When did you get all superstitious Taka-chan?" Honey asked, surprised at his cousin.

"…" Mori was silent, and didn't look up from his rapidly moving hands. He kept twisting his tie into knots.

The car started to lurch violently.

"Young masters, we've just driven onto a dirt road, I could try to get the car further, but I don't know if I'll be able to get it out again." the driver told them.

"Here's fine." Mori told him.

The car slowly edged to a stop.

As they were exiting the limo, Honey called back to him, "Driver, please see about turning the limo around, and wait for us here. If we're not back in four hours, get the police."

"Yes sir." the driver said obediently.

With that out of the way, the two stepped into the dark forest, and out of sight. They used the built in GPS in Honey's phone to find their way until it lost reception. Honey had to backtrack a bit to check on their heading before going on. After an hour and a half, Mori tripped for the fifth time over a tree branch.

"Taka-chan…you need to stop worrying so hard. You're going to get her back." Honey consoled him.

Mori just pushed himself into a sitting position, and stilled.

"What is it Takashi?" Honey asked him.

"Haruhi was here." Mori told him, hope filling his voice.

"She was?" Honey bounced excited.

"Yeah…" Mori examined the damp ground. "She went this way." he stood.

"See, we'll find her in no time." Honey said in a happy voice.

"Maybe not…"

"What do you mean?"

"She wasn't alone." Mori said. "There was another."

Honey clenched his fists. ""Let's go. Lead the way Takashi."

"Yeah." Mori said. They began following the path Haruhi took, Mori trailing her.

After forty minutes of struggling their way past bushes and trees, they came upon a small cabin.

"Takashi…do you think that maybe Haru-chan's in that shack?" Honey asked.

"It's called a cabin." Mori kindly corrected him. "And yes. She's in there."

They ducked low, so as not to be seen through the dirty windows, and crept up to the outer wall. Mori was kneeling by the door, and Honey was under the window. They could hear voices.

* * *

><p>"Would you just shut the hell up!" the tall man snarled at Haruhi who was doing her best to annoy them, since they surely wouldn't let her go. So she just prattled on about anything that popped into her head. She knew it had to be annoying, because that's how Tamaki-Senpai always acted. She hated it.<p>

"Why?" she asked, trying to sound innocent.

" 'Cause if you don't stop your incessant yapping, I'm going to shut your mouth for you!" the tall man retorted.

"How are you going to do that? Hit me again? Because we all know what an amazing job that did." Haruhi mocked him. _My god. I'm even annoying myself! I wonder if this is what Tamaki-Senpai feels like when he talks our ears off. In any case, at least I get to see his face make new shades of purple. I didn't even know it could get that deep._

"No. I won't hit you. I'll effin shoot you!" the man said, leveling his gun at her face.

* * *

><p>Mori stood, ready to kick the door in, but he couldn't until he put the gun down. He couldn't, wouldn't risk Haruhi like that.<p>

_Haru-chan…stop talking. You'll be fine, but you need to stop talking… _Honey pleaded silently.

"We both know you won't shoot." Haruhi said.

"And why's that?"

"Because I'm no use to you dead." Haruhi told him. "So if you want this money that you're going to ask for, it would be stupid as hell to shoot me now. So you might as well get used to me talking. You see, I am a very talkative person." _Hell…I might shoot me if I have to keep this up. God I'm so annoying._

"Okay, so when I was very little, my mother passed away. She was a lawyer. I wanted to follow in her footsteps, so I decided to become a lawyer." Haruhi began the story of her life. The shorter man was banging his head on the nearest wall.

"For the love of god, woman! Shut up!" he wailed in misery. "I can't take it anymore!"

"You can't take what anymore?" Haruhi feigned ignorance. "Oh! You mean being in this cabin? Yeah, it is kind of small isn't it? It's even smaller than my apartment. That's saying something because my apartment is very small. It kind of makes you claustrophobic doesn't it?"

* * *

><p>Mori smiled, they would act now, since she was providing the distraction. He looked to Honey, who nodded in agreement.<p>

"He put the gun down. Let's go." He whispered.

Honey backed up and took a running start, leaping through the air, and crashing through the window.

Mori kicked the door open and before the taller man had a chance to raise the shotgun, Mori had wrenched it out of his grip. He tossed it out the door behind him. He cracked his knuckles as he advanced on the man.

The tall man grinned as he pulled out a switchblade knife. He slashed at Mori, who thanks to years of kendo, dodged it easily. He used his foot to disarm the man. Soon, the cabin was filled with painful cries of agony, as Mori and Honey crushed them.

The smaller man got away, and pulled out a sharp rusty piece of metal. He held it to Haruhi's throat. "Take one more step and she dies." he threatened.

With a battle cry, Honey lashed his foot out, catching the sharp instrument, and knocking it out of his hand. He took hold of the man's arm, and effortlessly threw him. He leapt into the air and came crashing down, his elbow buried in the man's sternum.

When the men were unconscious, Mori hurried to Haruhi. He pulled at the ropes that bound her, and when her arms were free, she threw herself into his arms.

"Takashi!" She gasped. "You're here! Thank god you're here!"

Honey grabbed the men and tied them together, before literally dragging them from the cabin.

"I was scared, I thought I wouldn't get to see you ever again!" she cried into his chest.

Mori's arms were wrapped tightly around her, holding her close. "I would never let that happen."

"Takashi!" Haruhi stated, looking up at him. "Kiss me!"

Mori traced her cheek with his thumb before cupping the back of her neck, and pulling her in for a heart stopping kiss. He kissed her as if he was dying. "Haruhi…" he murmured softly. "I was so worried…I thought I might lose you…"

He held her until she fell asleep. Carefully, he lifted her. He carried her out of the cabin, where he watched, a satisfied smirk on his face, as his small cousin leapt over a tall tree branch, the rope binding the kidnappers streaming behind him he hit the ground and the men went up. Soon they were dangling as Honey tied the rope to the trunk.

"I'll let Kyoya's police know where this place is. In a couple of days." He smirked evilly at the horrified men.

"Let's go." Mori gestured to Haruhi. He glanced at the men before leaving. "You're lucky she wasn't hurt."

"Oh yeah? Lucky how?" the small man asked him. "What would you have done really?"

Mori gave him the coldest stare he could muster. "I'd have killed you." he told him truthfully.

The trek back seemed to not take as long, and in almost no time at all, they were back at the limo.

"You found her!" the driver said happily. "Thank god!"

Honey smiled. "Yeah."

"To the young miss's house then?" he asked.

"Yes. Her father is very worried." Honey told him. "Actually, is it okay if I ride up there with you?" he asked.

"Of course young master." the driver said. "I would be delighted."

Honey climbed into the front, Mori into the back.

Mori knew he should lay her down properly, but he couldn't bear to let her go. So he got comfortable, and Haruhi curled up against him.

"Takashi…" she whispered, half awake.

"I'm here." he told her. "Go back to sleep."

"I can't…" she said. "I want to call the club and let them know I'm okay."

"It can wait until tomorrow." Mori said.

"No…I don't want Tamaki-Senpai… and the twins to come… kicking my door down to see… if I was found, I'd much rather… just call." she said.

"I'll call later. But speaking of them, we need to tell them." Mori told her. "Tamaki pretty much confessed that he loves you, and it's obvious in Hikaru's actions. I don't like it."

"Hehe…you're cute when you're jealous." Haruhi told him with a yawn, watching him blush. "But you're right. We've kept it… to ourselves for much too long. I'm surprised… my father hasn't told Kyoya-Senpai… by now."

"So tomorrow then?" Mori asked her.

"Yeah…tomorrow…" she fell asleep again.

* * *

><p>Haruhi showed up for school, driven by Mori and Honey so as to prevent a second kidnapping. They would be giving her rides to and from school from then on.<p>

During class, Hikaru and Kaoru were smothering her. One of them, or half the time, both of them were holding on to her hand or arm. It seemed they were scared she'd disappear. The pestered her with questions until she finally snapped.

"I'll tell you and everyone else, at the club. Now leave me alone!" she said irritated.

The school day passed by quickly, and Haruhi took her time getting to the third music room. When she finally arrived, she was immediately tackled to the ground by Tamaki.

"Oh Haruhi! Daddy was so worried!" he sobbed as he clutched her.

"Help me!" she cried out to Mori, who was there immediately lifting her away from the overexcited second year.

"Thank you." she said.

"Ah."

Haruhi took a seat in between Honey and Mori. She told the group what had happened while she was missing. It took over an hour, due to Tamaki rushing to his little corner to cry over the misfortune of his little Haruhi.

"Is that all you have to tell us?" Kyoya asked knowingly.

"There's more." Honey said happily, munching on a piece of cake.

"What is it?" Tamaki asked. "Is it that you've finally realized your love for me, Haruhi?" he began to daydream before Mori's voice slashed it to pieces.

"We're engaged." he stated flatly.

"What!" Tamaki said, tears filling his brilliantly purple eyes.

"What do you mean engaged!" Hikaru yelled, his face turning bright red.

"Exactly that." Haruhi said.

"When did this happen?" Kyoya asked, curious.

"Last year." Mori told them.

"It was at the dance after the festival, we'd been dating for ten months when he told me he loved me. I obviously felt the same. His family invited my dad and I over for dinner, and somehow the subject of the future came up." Haruhi told them.

"I said that I couldn't imagine my life without Takashi in it. He said he felt the same, and that night, our parent's set up the engagement. We're due to marry soon after I graduate." Haruhi smiled.

"They weren't going to say anything until Haruhi graduated, but since you two," Honey pointed to Tamaki and Hikaru, "Were developing feelings for Haru-chan, they decided to tell you now."

"So how come you got to know?" Tamaki asked bitterly.

"He's the best man." Haruhi said.

"Oh…" there was a moment of silence before Tamaki stupidly asked. "Well, I'm your father, so can I at least give you away?"

"You're not my father!"

* * *

><p>An: Sorry for the wait, hope you liked it! I thought I would try some line breaks instead of the usual for the scene changes. Please review and let me know what you think!

~Kiera


	13. M is for Mistake

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran.

* * *

><p>M is for Mistake<p>

* * *

><p>Haruhi strolled down the long halls of Ouran Academy. Her head was still swimming from her date the night previous. Her boyfriend, Takashi Morinozuka, the strong and silent host club member, had taken her to an ice skating rink and they'd skated for hours before eating a quick dinner in her apartment with her father.<p>

Ranka was absolutely delighted that his daughter had chosen Takashi for her boyfriend. "He's the most handsome of all of them!" He had squealed when told of their relationship. "Oh Haruhi! I wholeheartedly approve!" He'd then crushed his daughter in a hug that almost resembled Tamaki's.

Haruhi stopped in front of the large pink doors that marked the entrance into the third music room. She sighed, "Might as well get this over with."

Haruhi pushed open the doors, and immediately found herself assaulted with pink and red rose petals. Spitting out a red one that had somehow made it's way into her mouth, she glared about the room. It was empty, save one figure.

"Kasanoda?" Haruhi asked. "So where is everyone? Kyoya-Senpai sent me a note." She asked.

"They're not coming." Kasanoda said as he stood.

"Why did the note say that there was club then…?" Haruhi asked, annoyed that she had walked all that way when she'd had no need to.

"Would you have come otherwise?" Kasanoda asked her as he made his way to her.

Haruhi shifted her eyes to the side. _Probably not…_ she thought to herself. _Wait…you sent that note?_

Kasanoda stopped directly in front of her. "Haruhi?" He asked, his voice filled with what he must have thought was concern.

Haruhi turned her head to look at him. She jumped when she realized just how close he had gotten to her person. "…what are you doing?"

"I'd like to talk to you Haruhi. If that's okay?" Kasanoda said in a way that gave her no choice.

"Whatever." she said. "It'll have to be quick though, I need to go to the store on the way home, and I want to get the sale on meat before it's over."

"I don't think it'll take that long." Kasanoda informed her as he took her arm, pulling her to a couch. He sat down, pulling her down beside him.

"What…" Haruhi said. "I don't understand Kasanoda?"

"Surely you're not so naïve Haruhi." He told her as he grasped her shoulders tightly.

Haruhi flinched. "Kasanoda…" she gasped in shock.

"What?" she said, trying to get him to let go of her shoulders.

"I want you. Be my girl." He told her.

"I don't think I would like that Kasanoda. I thought you just wanted to be my friend. I'm not interested in…!" she stiffened in shock as he forced his lips on hers. She gasped, and he took the opportunity to slip his tongue into her mouth. She grabbed his shirt and tried to push him off of her.

He pushed her back on the couch, straddling her. His hand slipped down to slide under her shirt, and tears pooled in her eyes as he fondled her.

She heard the door open and she struggled harder.

"Haruhi."

Her heart stopped. _No! Takashi! It isn't what it looks like! Please! Help me!_ she forced herself to turn her head.

"Mori-Senpai." Kasanoda said in a comfortable voice, while continuing to fondle her breast. "Not to be rude, but Haruhi and I were in the middle of something…so if you could leave…"

Haruhi looked into her boyfriends eyes, and her own overflowed with tears as she saw the pain that filled his.

Takashi looked at the woman he loved, in the arms of another man. _Why?_ He thought as his chest erupted with pain. He turned to leave, his heart breaking in two.

"Takashi!" Haruhi's voice called out to him.

He stopped.

"Takashi please! This is a mistake! You're making a mistake!" Haruhi pleaded to him.

He asked. "How is it a mistake, Haruhi. I can plainly see you would rather be with him than me. I'll leave you two alone."

"Help me!" she cried out desperately. "Please help me!"

He turned and saw Haruhi attempting to remove Kasanoda's hands from her body. He then realized his mistake. She wasn't cheating on him. She was being…

Takashi's eyes filled with fury and he lunged across the room, grabbing Kasanoda by the shirt, and lifting him off of Haruhi. He threw him down on the floor.

"Taka-chan! What's taking so…" Mitsukuni's voice trailed off as he took in the scene. Haruhi was rubbing her shoulders, and wincing. Kasanoda was on the floor, looking up at Takashi in terror. Takashi was taking a step forward.

"Takashi!" He ordered. "What happened?"

Takashi answered his cousin with malice. "Kasanoda was forcing himself on Haruhi." he spat out angrily.

Mitsukuni's eyes filled with a similar rage, and he faux calmly walked up to the terrified man. "Takashi. Take Haru-chan home. I'll take care of this filth." he said.

"But…" Takashi went to protest. "He attacked my…"

"Now Takashi!" Mitsukuni said.

Haruhi allowed her boyfriend to lift her into his arms. She buried her face in his neck, as he took her from the room.

"Now…" Mitsukuni said, advancing on the redhead. "Why were you forcing yourself on Haru-chan!" he cracked his knuckles.

"I swear! I didn't know she was Morinozuka's woman! I didn't know!" Kasanoda pleaded.

"It doesn't matter. You should never force a lady!" Mitsukuni growled.

"I'm sorry!" Kasanoda's cries of pain filled the halls.

* * *

><p>When they'd reached Haruhi's apartment, he set her down. Haruhi fell to her knees.<p>

"Please…" she whispered.

Takashi looked taken aback.

"Please…I didn't know…I couldn't stop him…" Haruhi shook with her sobs. "Please, Takashi…please don't hate me! I love you so much! Please…give me another chance!"

"You didn't do anything…" he told her. "So there's nothing to forgive."

Haruhi looked up at him, tears streaking her face.

"R-really?" she asked him.

He knelt down beside her. "Really." he wiped away her tears. "And Haruhi?"

"Yes?" she hiccupped.

"I love you too." he smiled as he took her into his arms.

* * *

><p>An: Sorry about the wait. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Also, I'm at a bit of an impasse. I have no idea what to write about next. In a review, if you could all give me some idea's, that would be great. I'll make sure to give you credit for the title and any storyline ideas you come up with. Thanks.<p>

~Kiera


	14. N is for Newborn

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran. It belongs to Bisco Hatori.

Text

"Talking"

_Thinking_

Authors Note: This chapter is dedicated to Cliniquehappy for giving me the idea for this chapter. Thank you, and I hope you enjoy your chapter!

* * *

><p>N is for Newborn.<p>

* * *

><p><em>The sky is so beautiful today. <em>Takashi thought as he swept the autumn leaves from the patio. The cool breeze wafted through the trees, bringing more leaves, scattering them across the lawn. He sighed. _No more distractions. I need to get this finished before Haruhi returns. _

He had been thrilled when the woman he'd adored for years, finally said yes to his proposal seven years ago. He had finished collage already, and Haruhi was in her second year. When she'd graduated, and had joined a law firm as she'd always dreamed, they were married.

They didn't have any servants, because Haruhi was uncomfortable telling them to do the things that she could easily do herself. He'd politely argued with her on the issue, not because he was abject to cleaning up after himself, he had never let the maids clean his room or his dirty dishes, as he enjoyed the solitude of the chores. He just didn't want Haruhi to have to clean and cook. Not that he minded her cooking, she was an excellent cook, but because as a 'commoner' she'd had to do these things her whole life, and he wanted her to take it easy.

Haruhi needed to stay relaxed, and well rested. After three years of trying, and failing to conceive, they had gone to a specialist. The doctor had told them, that Haruhi had High FSH. High follicle-stimulating hormone, which cut her chances of ever getting pregnant. He'd told them to just keep on trying, and so that was what they did. Month after month, the tests would come back negative, and Haruhi would cling to him, crying tears of pain and disappointment.

Their friends all had children, except Kyoya, who was due to be married in a year to one of Haruhi's lawyer friends. Whenever they had a get together Haruhi would play with the kids, and Takashi would watch her, a sad smile on his face. When they got home, she would kiss him with all the passion in her, and they would try again. The last time that happened, all their trying had finally paid off. Haruhi had gotten pregnant.

Takashi had, as soon as they'd found out, gone to the law firm where Haruhi worked, and had a sit down with her boss. The next day when Haruhi attempted to go into work, her boss told her that he was aware of their situation, and told her that he'd given her the year off, with pay of course, to help her along.

Haruhi had been furious when she confronted Takashi once she returned home. After he'd explained that he was only worried about her and the baby, she calmed. That was nine months ago.

Takashi smiled as he looked at the lawn. Clean and free of leaves. He looked up at the darkening sky, and when his cell phone rang, he jumped. Flipping it open he said, "Mushi mushi."

"Takashi?" Haruhi's scared voice asked.

"Haruhi." Takashi said calmly, "What's wrong."

"The baby's coming now…we just got to Kyoya's hospital…hurry!" Haruhi urged him.

"I'll be right there." He told her as he rushed to the house to grab his jacket. "I love you too." he hung up.

* * *

><p>XxXSixHoursLaterXxX<p>

* * *

><p>A piercing scream rang through the waiting room, and Tamaki leapt to his feet. "My daughter! She's in pain! Daddy's coming!" he rushed out of the room avoiding the hands of Ranka, Haruhi's father.<p>

They heard the sound of a door opening, and a louder, more feral scream was issued from the room. A second later, the sound of Tamaki hitting the ground could be heard. Kendra, Tamaki's wife, whom he had met in France while visiting his mother, stood and grabbed her husband by the ankle and dragged him back into the waiting room.

She deposited him in a chair, where he curled up in a ball and shook violently. The twins snickered at him, and his wife asked him, "So Tamaki. What did you learn from that experience?"

He buried his head deeper into his arms, and a mumble could barely be heard.

"What was that?" Asked Hikaru.

"We didn't quite catch that boss." Kaoru said, using his old nickname.

"Your wife asked you a question." Mitsukuni's wife, Reiko said with an air of menace.

Tamaki flinched sharply and said louder, "To not run into the delivery room unless I'm supposed to be in there…"

"And when is an appropriate time for you to be in there?" His wife asked him.

"When the baby is born and they move her to a private room, or when you are in there…" Tamaki said sullenly.

"Good. I'm glad you understand why Taka-chan kicked you out." Mitsukuni said. "It's not nice to just run in there like that."

Tamaki nodded sadly. "I just thought that she was in pain."

"She was." The women said. "The most unimaginable pain."

Tamaki shuddered.

The doors to the delivery room opened and Takashi walked out, a huge smile on his face. "It's a girl." He said as Mitsukuni lunged at him and hugged him.

"Congratulations!" Mitsukuni said. His statement was echoed.

"When can we go in?" Ranka asked, eager to see his granddaughter.

"I'll come get you when it's okay." Takashi said as he rushed back into the room.

"Takashi." Haruhi smiled at her husband. "She's beautiful!"

"She is." He said smiling softly at her. "What do you want to name her?"

Haruhi looked at her daughter. "I like Sakura…"

"Sakura Morinozuka…" Takashi tested the name. "I like it.

He looked down at the tiny baby in his wife's arms. She had a light dusting of downy black hair on her little head, and her eyes were closed, possibly sleeping after her ordeal.

"Everything's going to change huh, Takashi?" Haruhi asked him.

"Yeah. But we'll just take it one day at a time." Takashi told her. He leaned in to kiss her. Then he pressed a gentle kiss on his daughter's brow. "Sweet dreams little one." he said with a smile.

* * *

><p>Authors note: Thank you for being so patient. Please review and let me know what you think.<p>

~Kiera


	15. O is for Opportunity

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran. Bisco Hatori owns everything.

Text

"Talking"

_Thinking_

* * *

><p>O is for Opportunity<p>

* * *

><p>He didn't care about the giggling fan girls surrounding him, nor about his cousin's worried expression.<p>

"Taka-chan?" Honey asked.

"Please Mori, won't you tell us what's bothering you?" Asked one of the more outgoing girls who frequented him and his cousin. "Maybe we can help?"

Mori just stared off into space. Or so it appeared to those of them who didn't know how his mind worked. He was actually waiting for the perfect moment to strike. The perfect moment, where he would swoop in and claim his prize. He laughed silently in his head. It was fool proof.

One of the girls scooted closer to Mori. "Honey, do you think Mori is coming down with something?"

The other girls looked extremely worried.

"No…I think he might just be thinking really hard about something right now." Honey said.

"Oh."

"That makes sense."

"I wonder what it is?"

Honey's face lit up. "Maybe he's thinking about…CAKE!" He exclaimed excitedly.

It was a ruse of course, he knew what his cousin was really thinking about. He looked serious about it this time, and Honey wanted to distract the girls so that he could carry out his mission quickly and efficiently.

Mori's eyes narrowed as Haruhi approached the table. Then, uncharacteristically of his usual stoic self, he broke out into a wide grin, catching Haruhi off guard.

"Haruhi, those look heavy. Here, let me help you." Mori smiled brightly, taking the tea set from her and balancing it on one hand. His other arm ruffled her hair affectionately.

"Mori-Senpai?" Haruhi asked in shock.

"Call me Takashi!" was his cheerful answer.

That caught the attention of all the other hosts and their guests. Most of them had hardly ever heard more than a two word answer from the tall host, and the hosts themselves were in shock as he invited her to use his given name.

"What! I can't do that Mori-Senpai!" Haruhi panicked, waving her hands in front of her.

The look in Mori's eyes dulled, and he looked incredibly sad. "You…don't like me?" he asked in a quivering tone.

"What! Mori's gay? I never knew!" several girls whispered, "While I'm a bit disappointed, it seems like there's something there…something like…MOE!" they screamed.

"We support you two all the way!" They cheered wildly.

"What! That's not it at all!" Haruhi said quickly with a blush. "It's just…"

Mori silenced her with a finger to her lips, "Hush, no need to explain…"

Honey piped up, "Takashi…are you sleepy?"

The students watched, knowing how Mori acted when tired.

"A bit." he said.

The group sighed in relief. "So he doesn't like Haruhi-kun like that after all. I'm sort of sad…"

"I thought so, you should take a nap. I'd come with you, but I still have to take care of these ladies, so…how about Haru-chan goes with you until you fall asleep?"

Tamaki and the others began to panic.

"Never! Daddy says no!" Tamaki cried out in anger.

"You can't send her in there with Mori when he's like that!" Hikaru said.

"Hikaru's right, what if he makes a move on Haruhi!" Kaoru said.

Kyoya decided that this was as good a time as any to offer his input. "If you three focused on the details of a situation, rather than the insinuations, then I'm sure you would have noticed the two of them leave the room five minutes ago."

* * *

><p>Haruhi walked nervously with her Senpai, who was happily holding her hand as he pulled her down the hall. She snuck a glance at him, and was surprised to see that he looked normal, and not tired at all.<p>

Mori decided that they were far enough away, and turned to her. His thumb brushed lightly over her knuckles, as he said, "Haruhi."

Haruhi looked up at him and asked, "Mori-Senpai, you're not really tired…are you?"

Blushing slightly, Mori shook his head.

Haruhi flushed, and averted her eyes. _Then when he asked me to call him by his first name…_ "Wow. That must have taken it's toll on you then, talking so much I mean." Haruhi said.

Mori shrugged.

"So why the theatrics then? I mean, I gathered that you wanted to talk to me alone about something, but did you need to embarrass yourself like that? That's more Tamaki-Senpai's forte, isn't it?"

"I suppose." he said softly, "I just wanted to ask you something."

Haruhi tilted her head curiously.

"I've been thinking about it for a while now, and today was the perfect opportunity to ask."

"Go ahead then." Haruhi said.

Mori seemed to steel his resolve. "Can I kiss you?" he asked.

Haruhi knew he was going to ask her something, and she expected it to be strange, but not as startling as this request. She blushed and felt her heart speed up.

"Y…yes." she whispered.

His smile softened, and he reached out and gently brought his hand to the small of her back, and drew her close to him, their bodies close, but not touching. His other hand brushed the strands of hair from her flushed face, and softly pressed his lips to hers.

As his lips caressed hers, she couldn't help but to lean closer, pressing herself close to him, while deepening the kiss. Soon though, the kiss was over, and Takashi whispered.

"I love you. Will you be my girlfriend?"

Haruhi's eyes filled with tears. "Yes. I love you too… Takashi."

Mori smiled happily, then kissed her again.

* * *

><p>Authors note: Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review and let me know what you think.<p>

~Kiera


	16. P is for Protector

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran. It belongs to Bisco Hatori.

Text

"Talking"

_Thinking_

* * *

><p>P is for Protector.<p>

* * *

><p>*Beep* *Beep* *Beep*<p>

Haruhi's hand landed heavily on the offending alarm clock. "Damn it." She swore as she rolled over onto her back. She closed her eyes to try to alleviate the oncoming headache. She'd almost fallen asleep when the alarm blared in her ear a second time. Frustrated, she picked up the alarm, and promptly chucked it across the room, where it connected with the door, and broke.

Groaning, Haruhi forced herself to get out of bed, and to get dressed. She didn't bother to put in her contacts. _I'll be fine without them for one day._ she thought lazily. She entered the living room, where her father took one look at her disheveled appearance and sat her down.

"Haruhi." Ryoji began. "What have I told you about this?"

Haruhi glared at her father, angry, but not enough to actually fight about it.

Her father sighed and said, "I'll get my hair brush."

Haruhi sipped on her tea as her father brushed her hair. She let him chatter on about the newbie's at his work, and how they just couldn't seem to get their makeup right, and how they should take the advice of their seniors and take a class. After her father finished with her hair, he stood and walked into her room.

Haruhi helped herself to some omelet, and took a bite. She closed her eyes as she basked in the deliciousness of sweet egg omelet with cheese and bell peppers. Her father made the best omelets.

Ryoji returned with Haruhi's glasses. "If you're going to forgo the contacts today, then at least remember your new glasses. The frames are much smaller than the old ones. So please wear them instead of walking around almost blind?" he urged.

Haruhi sighed and put the glasses on. They were thinner than her grandfather's old pair, and the right prescription too. She liked them because they were unisex glasses, so she didn't look so feminine that the students at Ouran would begin to figure things out. Haruhi finished her soup and stood, walking into the bathroom.

As she brushed her teeth, Haruhi thought, _I have a bad feeling about today._ She finished, and rinsed. She quickly washed her face and grabbed some tissues, shoving them into her bag.

"I'm leaving." she said in a monotonous voice.

"Not with your tie undone you aren't." Her father said, coming up to her and tying it for her. "Honestly. Do I have to dress you too?"

"Sorry." Haruhi grumped. "Now I'm leaving."

"Have a good day at school Haruhi." Ryoji called.

Haruhi just raised her hand over her shoulder in response. _I hate this._ She thought moodily. She looked up at the sky, regretting not bringing her umbrella. _The sky looks like it's about to burst. Maybe I should just skip school today._

She stood with a half smile on her face, thinking about how wonderful it would feel just to run back home, sneak past her father, and snuggle back up in bed. Then her face fell as she realized what would become of that once the Host Club realized she wasn't in school.

* * *

><p>*Haruhi's Imagination*<p>

*Bang Bang Bang*

"Haruhi! Daddy's here! What's wrong! Are you sick?"

The door burst open with Tamaki striking a strange pose. Then in walked the entire host club, all being irritatingly loud, and rude, just like the rich bastards that they are. Tamaki them proceeded to break the door to her room and tug at her until she got up.

She served them tea quickly, hoping that they would soon leave. They didn't.

"Haruhi? Can you cook us something to eat?"

"Go home."

"Is that how you treat your dearest guests, who went out of their way to visit you?"

"Haruhi! Haruhi! Haruhi!" The twins and Tamaki chanted whilst banging their fists on her table.

*End Haruhi's Imagination*

* * *

><p>Her face was almost more pale than it had been as she was leaving the apartment. <em>No way. I'm not going though that again. Not if I can help it.<em> She thought.

Haruhi felt the beginnings of the rain beginning to fall, and she growled, running toward the train station. Just as she reached the platform, the doors closed and she stood, dumbstruck, as the train pulled away. _I hate being right. Today's going to suck._ Haruhi thought sadly as she turned and began the long walk to school.

She took shelter under a shop's awning, as the rain began to pelt down on her. She took off her glasses and wiped them off on her shirt. It only seemed to smear the water, and made it harder to see. Haruhi felt like screaming. She held her bag over her head and ran into the rain again. _Only a mile and a half more, and I can get out of this wet uniform and into a spare. _

An hour later she reached the front doors to the academy. Just as she was opening the door, the rain stopped. She felt her anger spike. _Why couldn't it stop an hour ago?_ She whined, before shaking her head. She made her way to the nurses office to see about a new uniform.

Her second hour had passed already, so she had fifteen minutes to get changed and make it to her third. By this time her headache had escalated into a full blown migraine, and she felt slightly dizzy.

Haruhi was given a new uniform by the nurse, and after she changed, she began to run to class. The bell had already rung, and class had started. Haruhi paused outside of the classroom doors. She took a deep breath and entered.

"Sorry Sensei, I didn't mean to be late." She apologized as she bowed.

"Haruhi, you're an honor student. Now I know you're just a commoner but rules are rules. See me after class." The teacher scolded.

Haruhi's face burned red, and she nodded her understanding. Quietly she made her way to her seat between Hikaru and Kaoru. She sat down and pulled out her math book. She looked at the board, and turned to the page specified.

"Hey Haruhi, why are you so late today?" Hikaru asked, poking her arm.

"Did you miss the train?" Kaoru asked, poking her side.

Haruhi ignored them moodily, and began on her assignment.

By the end of the day, Haruhi was ready to go home and go to sleep. Sure she had chores to do, and she had to cook dinner for her father so he could eat before he went to work, but she didn't feel good, so bed was the only thing on her mind.

Her head hurt so bad that she walked right past Hikaru and Kaoru, heading for the exit.

"And where do you think you're going?" Kyoya asked, as he passed her.

"Home." Haruhi said weakly. "I have things I have to do today."

"Let me guess…you plan on skipping out of the club today, so you can go home and goof off?"

Haruhi glared at her Senpai.

"I can assure you, Haruhi, that I will not let you skip out on your duty to the club. If you want to leave early, then I'll add a thousand yen to your debt for every hour you miss." Kyoya threatened.

Haruhi groaned and turned on her heel, the dizziness making her world spin. She didn't know how, but she made it to the club room, where, as she had predicted, Tamaki was as loud as ever.

"Haruhi!" He shouted, as he latched himself onto her. She swayed with the impact of his sudden hug. Usually she was more perceptive and was able to avoid his impulse hugs. Unfortunately her vision was blurring and she blinked several times to clear it.

Tamaki had not stopped talking yet, and she tried to raise her arm to call Mori for help, but her arms felt like lead. Tamaki was now spinning her in circles, ecstatic that she wasn't pushing him away. "Mommy! Our daughter finally wants to spend time with me! Look how she hugs me back!"

In reality, Haruhi was trying to keep her balance, as the spinning was making her sway dangerously and she felt sick.

"Mori-Senpai!" Haruhi pleaded. "Help!"

In an instant she was pulled away from Tamaki's tight grasp. "Thank you." she said.

"Ah." Mori said, ruffling her hair affectionately.

Haruhi was handed a new cosplay outfit by Kaoru, and she walked slowly to the changing room. She dressed in the waiters uniform with no complaint, and joined the others around the couch.

When the doors opened, the rose petals were released into the air, and the customers entered.

"Welcome!" the host's chimed.

"Welcome…" Haruhi followed.

She got a strange look from the ever stoic Mori as she echoed them. Haruhi gave a small smile that she hoped would reassure him.

"Haruhi?" Kyoya asked.

"Hm?" she said.

"Pay attention. Your guests are waiting."

"Okay." she sighed as she sat down to entertain her guests.

"Haruhi why were you late today?" A pretty brown haired girl asked.

"I missed the train."

"You were soaked when you came in, I saw you through the classroom door."

"I had to walk to school. It was raining." Haruhi explained wearily. "But enough about me, what happened to you girls today? Please, tell me." Haruhi said, needing an excuse not to talk.

Soon the girls were chattering about their day, and about how Haruhi's eyes were so pretty today, and the time flew by. After a while Haruhi was smiling and nodding, while not listening to a word.

"And that's it for today!" She heard Kyoya announce. "Please join us again tomorrow."

"Have a nice day ladies." Haruhi smiled as the girls left.

As soon as the doors were closed, Haruhi reached for her bag. She pulled it onto the table, and began rummaging though it. She took everything out of the bag, and rifled through the pile. Her face fell and she felt her eyes begin to water. _No…I couldn't have forgotten it. Please it has to be in here._ Haruhi pleaded with herself as she went through the pile a second and a third time.

_It's not here!_ Haruhi felt the tears beginning to overflow, and she let herself fall, face first, on the soft couch. She curled up into a ball and lay there, silently crying.

The other hosts looked at each other, worried. Tamaki began to walk over to Haruhi. "Haruhi? Are you sleeping?"

"Leave her alone boss." Hikaru warned.

"She's had a bad day, so you might regret going over there." Kaoru said.

"Nonsense. Haruhi let me hug her earlier, she wants me to be with her." Tamaki said confidently.

He bent over and placed a hand on Haruhi's back. "Haruhi! Let daddy give you a big hug!"

"Mmnh." Haruhi gave a muffled protest. "Go 'way."

"Now that's no way to talk to your daddy! Come on get up!" Tamaki tried to pull her up, but she blindly swatted her arm at him.

Her hand caught him in the face, and he backed up, clearly in shock. He held a hand to his cheek. "Haruhi? Haruhi just hit me." he was struck silent.

Hikaru was laughing, while Kaoru was on the ground holding his stomach. Kyoya was smirking, and Honey and Mori looked concerned.

Haruhi's sobs became more pronounced, and almost everyone looked uncomfortable. Kyoya was ignoring it and writing in his black book, while Mori made his way over to her.

His deep voice rumbled soothingly as he asked. "Haruhi. What's wrong?"

Haruhi shook her head and mumbled unintelligibly.

He placed his large hand on her head and rubbed her hair gently. "Why are you crying?"

Haruhi turned her red eyes on him, tears streaking her face. "My head hurts, and my stomach hurts, and my back hurts, and I'm tired, and hungry, and I woke up late and missed the train, and it was raining and I had to walk to school, and I'm dizzy, and I feel nauseous and bloated and I can't find my pills!" she said in one long sentence, followed by a wail.

The group looked shocked. Mori as well, but he just softened his expression and pulled her into a gently hug. He let Haruhi cry into his blazer as he rubbed small circles on her lower back, massaging the knots out of it. He turned and gave Honey a look.

Honey nodded, understanding at once what was happening. He ran out of the room.

He looked back at the other hosts. "You can go on home, Mitsukuni and I will take Haruhi home and put her to bed."

Tamaki looked as if he was going to protest, but Kyoya took him by the ear and led him and the twins out of the room, with a, "Please take care of this."

"Ah." Mori said.

"Takashi, I got it." Honey said quietly as he ran back into the room. Mori took the pills and handed two to Haruhi. She took them with a grateful look.

"I'm sorry." she said looking at her knees.

"It's okay Haru-chan." We understand.

Haruhi smiled weakly before her eyes dipped.

"Lets take her home now." Honey said.

Mori nodded and carefully scooped Haruhi up into his arms. She protested slightly before giving in.

"You've tired yourself out today, let us help." Honey said.

"Okay." Haruhi said. "Thank you."

* * *

><p>The ride back to Haruhi's apartment was quick, and soon Mori and Honey had dug the key from her bag and let themselves into the living room.<p>

Mori found Haruhi's room and carefully laid her down. "Where are your pajamas?" he asked. "You need to change."

"Second drawer." Haruhi said, completely aware of the fact that Mori was in her room, getting her night things.

He selected a large flannel night shirt, and handed it to her, before leaving the room.

While Haruhi changed, Honey said, "I found a note, Haruhi's dad said he's not coming home tonight, so Haru-chan's going to be alone."

Mori pulled out his phone. He texted Kyoya, asking for Ryoji's number. When he received it, he called his phone.

"Hello? Ranka speaking." Ryoji said.

"It's Morinozuka." Mori stated.

"Oh! Morinozuka! How are you? Is Haruhi alright? I know she wasn't feeling too good this morning, and I know she forgot her pills."

"Haruhi's not feeling too good, so Mitsukuni and I brought her home." He informed him.

"Oh thank you! I was worried." Ryoji said.

"Your note said you would be gone all night?" he asked.

"Yes, I was going to call one of you to see if you would stay with Haruhi tonight, it's going to storm an she's terrified of thunder. Can you stay?" Ryoji begged.

"Yeah." Mori said.

"Thank you!" Ryoji said, relieved. "I don't know what I'd do without you boys to look after my little girl."

"It's not a problem." Mori assured him.

"Well I've got to go, the newbie is messing up again. Honestly! Good night Morinozuka, Haninozuka."

"Good bye." Mori said.

He hung up. "We're staying here tonight." Mori said.

"Actually, I can't." Honey said apologetically. "My dad said I need to go with him on a training trip tonight. I won't be at school tomorrow either."

"Ah." Mori said. "I'll be staying then."

"Sorry." Honey said. "Call if you need anything 'kay? I gotta go now."

Honey peaked his head into Haruhi's room. "Haru-chan?"

"Yeah?" Haruhi asked, her voice still filled with pain.

"I gotta go, but since your dad isn't coming home tonight, he asked Takashi to stay to take care of you, so be good okay?"

"Okay Honey-Senpai." Haruhi said.

"Bye bye Haru-chan." He said.

"Bye." Haruhi said, curling into a ball.

After Honey left, Mori set about getting something for Haruhi to eat, as she'd said she was hungry.

After a few minutes, he knocked and came in with two bowels of miso, and four rice balls. He set a tray over her lap and placed her food in front of her. "Eat." he said.

"Thank you." Haruhi said gratefully. "I'm sorry you need to do this."

"I want to." he said as he ate a rice ball.

When they'd finished, Mori took the dishes into the kitchen. He heard Haruhi whimpering and returned to her room. "Are you okay?" He asked, worried.

Haruhi nodded, but winced as she shifted.

Mori thought for a split second before ordering, "Roll on your stomach."

Confused, Haruhi did as she was told. She was shocked when Mori sat on the edge of her bed, and his large hands once again began to rub her back. He started with her shoulders, and worked his way down as her muscles relaxed.

"Where does it hurt?" his soothing rumble asked.

"My lower back." Haruhi said with a blush. No one except her father had ever rubbed her back for her. She was kind of embarrassed, not because he was rubbing her back, but because it was Mori.

"Okay." he said. Mori began to softly kneed the tight muscles of her lower back. He rubbed in small circles then applying pressure and rubbing in a straight line.

Haruhi tried to stifle it, but she couldn't stop the moan of relief. She was glad her face was turned away from him because she could feel it burning.

His skilled hands hit another painful knot, and as he worked it out, she sighed as the pain slowly disappeared.

Mori's face was red as he finished rubbing her back. "Is that better?" He asked.

"Much. Thank you Mori-Senpai." Haruhi said with a grateful smile.

He smiled softly at her. "If you need anything, just ask okay?" He said.

He stood up and covered her up. "I'll go make you some tea." he was almost to the door when Haruhi spoke up.

"Um…Mori-Senpai?" she asked.

He turned to look at her.

"If you don't mind…um…that is…would you please brush my hair?" her face was a bright red.

Mori's flushed slightly, as he nodded. He looked on her dresser and soon found her hairbrush.

He sat on her bed again, and Haruhi shyly asked, "Can I get a bit closer?"

Mori's hand shook as he nodded.

"Thank you." she said softly.

"It's fine." he replied.

Haruhi scooted closer to him and he brought the brush to her hair gently. Haruhi was practically purring as he carefully brushed out her hair, untangling the small knots. His finger scraped against her scalp, and she flushed a brighter red. _It feels good, having him brush my hair._ Haruhi admitted to herself.

She was getting more and more sleepy. She was almost asleep when the sky lit up with light, and a crash of thunder rolled through the apartment. Haruhi screamed, and tensed.

Mori was shocked, to say the least. He knew of her fear, but to think that she was this scared. His heart went out to her as he watched her try to scramble under the covers.

"Haruhi." His deep voice called.

Haruhi looked at him, her eyes filled with fear.

"Come here." Mori said, holding out his arms.

Haruhi lunged at him as another wave of thunder sounded, closer this time. She clung to his strong frame as she shook. Tears were streaming from her beautiful brown eyes, and Mori's heart broke.

His arms tightened around her, "Haruhi." He said. "It's alright. I'm not going to let you go. I'll protect you."

Haruhi's broken voice asked. "Promise?"

"Promise." Mori said as he stroked her hair.

They sat like that for an hour until the storm passed, and there was no longer any thunder. She hugged his waist tightly.

"Love you." Haruhi told him softly. "A lot."

Mori was stunned, but then a large smile broke out on his usually stoic face. He was thrilled.

"I love you too, Haruhi." he said.

"Stay with me?" Haruhi asked.

"Always."

* * *

><p>Authors Note: Thank you for waiting so patiently for this update. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review and let me know what you think.<p> 


	17. Q is for Quiet

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran. It belongs to Bisco Hatori.

Text

"Talking"

_Thinking_

Q is for Quiet

Haruhi rubbed her temples, irritated beyond belief at the overwhelming noise that permeated the air in the third music room. The club had just closed for the day, and Haruhi was waiting for the meeting Kyoya had called for to come to a close so she could leave.

"Haru-chan?" Came Honey's inquisitive voice.

"Yes Honey-Senpai?" Haruhi asked.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes. I'm fine." she smiled. "I've just got a small headache that's all."

Honey's eyes widened with worry. "Don't worry Haru-chan. Do you want me and Takashi to take you home after club?"

"I don't know. I was planning to go to the supermarket on my way to the train station…" Haruhi muttered. "They have a sale item and I want to make sure I get to it before it's all gone."

"We can take you." Honey said firmly.

"Ah." Mori agreed.

Haruhi smiled. "Thank you. I'll accept your offer then."

After a little while, Kyoya declared the meeting adjourned, and as Haruhi was gathering her things, Tamaki sauntered up to her.

"My dearest Haruhi, shall I give you a ride home today?" he asked.

"No." Haruhi said.

Tamaki was crushed. "Why not?" He asked.

"Honey-Senpai and Mori-Senpai already offered." Haruhi said. "Maybe next time, okay Senpai?"

Tamaki seemed to cheer up slightly, but he turned to Mori and said, "Mori-Senpai! Make sure to take extra special care of my daughter. She is fragile and needs to be taken straight home."

Mori just looked at Tamaki, before nodding silently.

Tamaki was satisfied and left the room with a farewell hug for his daughter.

"Haru-chan? Are you ready to go?" Honey asked.

"Yes." Haruhi said hoisting her bag off the floor. She was slightly surprised when it was taken from her. "Ah! Mori-Senpai?" she asked.

"I'll carry it." He told her as he slung it over his shoulder.

"If you're sure, then, thank you." Haruhi smiled up at him.

He ruffled her hair affectionately before giving her a small smile in return.

Honey skipped up to her and took her hand. "The limo's here. Let's go!" He said happily as he lead them from the school.

When they reached the limo, Honey stopped as Mori pulled open the door, and gestured for Haruhi to climb in. She blushed slightly as she thanked him. As she got situated, she missed the look of approval from Honey, as he climbed in after her.

Honey sat across from Haruhi and Mori. He buckled himself in, and then did to same for Usa-chan. When they were all seated, Honey asked the driver to stop by the supermarket on their way to Haruhi's place.

They rode in silence, only broken by Honey talking to his bunny. Soon, they reached the store, where together, they entered the store. Haruhi picked up a shopping basket, and making sure they followed her, began to comb through the aisles, looking for the ingredients for that nights dinner. Honey was currently asking her questions about the different grades of meat she was selecting.

Haruhi answered him as best she could, while choosing carefully. She adjusted her hold on the basket, it was getting heavy. The weight disappeared completely as Mori took it from her.

"I can carry it, Mori-Senpai." Haruhi said, not wanting to put him out.

"It's fine." He told her with a smile.

Haruhi blushed lightly, and quickly turned her gaze away from her Senpai. _He's handsome when he smiles._ Haruhi thought to herself as she tried to hide her flushed face. _I mean to say, that he's always handsome…_ Haruhi corrected.

Haruhi pointed, "I'll be over there. I need to get some vegetables…" she hurried away.

Mori watched her go with a longing look in his eyes.

"I think she likes you Taka-chan." Honey told him in a whisper.

Mori glanced down at his cousin. His eyes held a glimmer of hope. _Could she?_ He asked himself.

"She blushed when you smiled at her." Honey pointed out. "That's why she rushed away like that."

Mori thought about it for a minute, while his eyes traveled over the many faces in the store, finally landing on the one face he adored above all else. She was biting her lip as she scrutinized two different brands of lettuce. She must have felt him watching because her eyes raised a bit, and caught his. He watched her face redden, as she quickly turned.

Mori looked down at his cousin. "Mitsukuni…" He began. His eyes widened in shock. His cousin was no longer by his side. _Where…_ He thought as he scanned the sea of faces once more.

"Haru-chan!" Honey asked, "Why are you blushing?"

Haruhi's face flushed brighter as she tried to think of an answer.

"I…uh…" she said.

Honey's questioning gaze turned into a knowing one. "Do you have a crush on Takashi?" he asked.

Haruhi's face paled as she was found out. "Ah!" she panicked.

"Don't worry." Honey smiled happily. "I won't tell. You should though."

"I can't!" She protested. "What if…"

"You'll never know unless you tell him." Honey informed her. "I'm going to go look at the cakes 'kay?" he turned and skipped to the bakery section.

Haruhi's hands were shaking slightly as she deposited the items into the basket. "Um…Honey-Senpai went this way." she told him hurriedly.

Mori looked after Haruhi, before following her. _She's acting strange._ He thought.

After Honey had purchased his cakes, they paid for Haruhi's groceries and left the store. This time, the ride was filled with a nervous tension. Takashi couldn't take his eyes off Haruhi, and she in turn, kept sneaking glances at him, and blushing when she caught him staring.

When they got to her apartment, the two walked her to the door. "Thank you for the ride." she said.

"Ah." Mori replied.

"It was no problem Haru-chan. We got to spend some time with you!" Honey said happily.

Haruhi opened the door, and invited them in for some tea. When she went into the kitchen, she heard, "Haru-chan. You have a note from your dad."

"What does it say?" she called.

"He says he'll be home late and to eat first." Honey informed her.

"Oh…I wish he'd told me this morning, I bought too much." Haruhi lamented. "In that case, do you two want to stay for dinner?"

"Are you sure?" Honey asked.

"If you don't have anything else to do." Haruhi said as she brought the tea.

"We don't." Mori told her softly.

"I love your cooking Haru-chan!" Honey told her happily.

"It's settled then." Haruhi said as she took the bags into the kitchen.

Mori stood, and entered the kitchen as well. "Can I help?" He asked.

"Ah! No you don't have to!" Haruhi said hurriedly. "You're the guest."

"I want to." he said. "Can I?"

Haruhi blushed at his intense gaze. "S-sure." she said.

Together they worked, slicing the meat, and chopping the cabbage. Mori watched Haruhi's reactions to the things he did. Such as when he handed her the soy sauce, he let his fingers brush against hers, just to see her cute blush. When the food was almost done cooking, and Haruhi was pulling dishes out of the cupboards, he situated himself directly behind her. He waited until she set them down on the counter before he placed his hands on either side of her.

"Haruhi." He said in a low voice.

Haruhi jumped and blushed when she realized their close proximity. She glanced at the door, to see Honey with his back to them, happily eating one of his cakes. "Yes Mori-Senpai?" she asked.

Mori decided to be a bit bolder, and slowly raised his hand to brush aside a strand of hair that was in her face. His heart skipped a beat when she flushed deeply and seemed to hold her breath.

"S-Senpai?" she asked again.

Mori made up his mind quickly. He slowly but deliberately gazed deep into her chocolate eyes. Lowering his head carefully, leaving her plenty of time to pull away is she desired. When she didn't move he let his eyes drop to her lips, while his thumb traced them delicately. "Haruhi…" he muttered again.

"Mori-Senpai…" Haruhi whispered softly as she stepped closer, her face aflame. "I…I love you Senpai…" Haruhi raised her gaze to his, carefully watching his reaction.

Mori's eyes softened, and he let a smile play across his lips. He kissed her tenderly, while holding her gently to him. His heart thudded in his chest as he felt her respond to his kiss. He pulled away and whispered in her ear. "I love you Haruhi."

Haruhi's eyes shown with happiness and she abruptly hugged him tightly. Her heart filled with joy at his words. She leaned up and kissed him again. This time with more passion.

Mori separated them, and smiled. He nodded to the stove. "I think it's done." he said.

"Yes." Haruhi agreed. She carefully carried the hotpot into the living room. Setting it on the table she smiled at Honey. "You were right, Senpai."

Honey smiled, happy for his friends. He waited until Mori was seated and their bowls had been filled, then he spoke. "Are you Takashi's girlfriend now Haru-chan?"

Mori smiled and looked at Haruhi, love shining in his eyes.

"Yes." He said. "She is."

"Yay!" Honey cheered. "I'm happy for you! Maybe now the others at the club will be quiet and leave Haruhi alone once in a while so you two can have some alone time?" He asked.

"Well…" Haruhi said a bit doubtfully. "I don't think they'll be quiet about it…are they ever?"

"No." Mori said with a smile.

The next day, after the club was over, during the meeting, Kyoya asked, "Is there anything we haven't covered yet?"

"Yes." Honey said. "I think we should have Haru-chan join my and Takashi's group."

"No!" Tamaki yelled, reaching for Haruhi, and missing as she stepped aside.

"Why should we consider this?" Kyoya asked, his glasses glinting.

"Because Takashi and Haruhi are dating now, so it would probably bring the club more profit." Honey said slyly.

"What!"

"Who gave her permission! Not me! I say no! I'm Haruhi's daddy so what I say goes!" Tamaki raged.

"Haruhi's our toy, it would be better if she was with us." Hikaru said, Kaoru nodding his agreement.

"Haruhi, is this true?" Kyoya asked.

"Yes Senpai." Haruhi stated.

"Yeah." Mori nodded.

"I don't believe you!" Tamaki said indignantly. "Haruhi would never betray her daddy like this! Prove it!"

Haruhi looked quizzically at him. "Prove what?" she asked.

"Prove that you two are dating, duh!" Kaoru said.

Haruhi looked at Mori. He shrugged slightly before smiling and leaning in to kiss her.

Haruhi wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back passionately.

When they pulled apart, both of their faces were flushed and Honey grinned. "I told you!"

The group looked at Kyoya.

"…" Kyoya thought while pondering profits in his head. "I'll allow it." He said finally.

"NOOOOOO!" Tamaki and the twins cried.

As they rushed around the room in a frenzied panic, and Tamaki slouched into his corner, Haruhi thought, _I knew it would be too much to ask for them to just accept it quietly. Oh well, such is my life. _She sighed as she took her boyfriend's hand, letting him pull her out of her seat. She smiled at him lovingly. _But I wouldn't have it any other way._


	18. R is for Rest

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran. It belongs to Bisco Hatori.

Text

"Talking"

_Thinking_

R is for Rest

"Don't you think that Mori-Senpai is acting strangely?" Hikaru asked his twin.

"A little, but why bring that up?" Kaoru asked.

"I'm just a little worried, that's all." Hikaru replied.

"I'm the one whose worried! I'm worried that you'd rather have him as a brother than me! I'm right here Hikaru!" Kaoru turned his eyes away, casting them down at his lap.

Hikaru instantly took his brothers hand in his own. "Never say that Kaoru! You're mine!"

"Hikaru…" Kaoru said, letting his brother pull him close. The two stared into each others eyes, while the girls squealed in happiness.

"More to the point, I think there's something the matter with Haruhi today as well." Kyoya noticed. "If she doesn't shape up, I'll have to add onto her debt."

"Haruhi, my dear daughter, what's the matter?" Tamaki said boldly, walking right up to her. "You seem quieter than usual."

Haruhi stared straight ahead, and nodded. The girls she was entertaining were worried as well.

"Tamaki-kun?" One asked. "Is Haruhi-kun going to be okay? He seems distracted about something."

"Don't worry ladies, I'll find out what's bothering him, if it's the last thing I do." Tamaki struck a valiant pose.

"The club will close for the day, seeing as two of our hosts are not themselves. I'm sorry for those of you who did not get to visit with us today, but please, come back tomorrow." Kyoya said with a smile.

The girls filed out slowly, until the room was empty save the hosts.

Haruhi reached into her bag and pulled out a text book. Without a word she began working on her paper for her history class. The twins and Tamaki tried to get a reaction out of her, but failed miserably. Haruhi didn't look at them for close to ten minutes, and by the time she did, Kyoya was on the phone with her father.

"Haruhi's acting strange again, isn't she Mitsukuni?" a low toned voice asked from behind the couch.

"Yeah. Same as last time huh?" he replied.

"She's cute when she's all spacey don't you think?" Takashi asked with a large smile.

"Uh huh!" Mitsukuni agreed with a smile.

"See!" Pointed out Hikaru. "I told you he was acting strange!"

The group heard a click from Kyoya's phone. "I've just hung up with Ranka-san. He said that if Haruhi is acting quiet, it means she's tired." Kyoya told them. "He said that we should make her take a nap, because when she's spaced out like this, she doesn't watch where she's walking, and has fell down the stairs many times because of it."

Tamaki looked shocked. "No! She must sleep now!" he turned to Haruhi. "Haruhi! You need to sleep."

"No." she said.

"W-what?" Tamaki asked.

"Study." Haruhi said.

"What is she talking about?" Kaoru asked.

"Silly, Haruhi said she can't sleep because she needs to study for an important test that she has coming up soon." Takashi explained with a smile.

"Haru-chan?" Mitsukuni asked. "Wanna have some cake with me?"

She shook her head.

"Wanna take a nap?" He asked.

She shook her head again.

"Would you like to use my lap?" Tamaki asked.

"Never." Haruhi said flatly.

Tamaki flew immediately to his little corner.

"How about you take a nap with Taka-chan?" Mitsukuni asked, much to the horror of Tamaki and the twins.

Haruhi looked up at Mitsukuni, a flicker of emotion in her eyes.

"Yes, Haruhi, take a nap with me." Takashi smiled.

Haruhi turned her gaze to Takashi.

"We can nap together." He said.

Haruhi seemed to ponder this over for a second before asking, "Like last time?"

Tamaki's face paled to a pasty white. Everyone was watching intently.

"Yeah!" Takashi said, holding out his hand.

"…" Haruhi stared at his hand before taking it. "Okay." she said.

She let him pull her to her feet, and lead her to the largest couch. Mitsukuni was there with a large blanket and a pillow. He let Takashi lay down first, but to the other's fears, Takashi pulled Haruhi down so she was laying with him on the couch. Haruhi instantly snuggled closer to their Senpai, while murmuring his name softly.

Mitsukuni covered them up, and closed the electric blinds that covered the large windows. He walked the ten steps to his seat, and began to eat his cake, quietly talking to his Usa-chan.

When Tamaki had recovered from the shock of his beloved daughter being caught in the embrace of a ruffian, he rushed to separate them. Before he had even touched the blanket, however, Takashi's eyes had snapped open, and glared at Tamaki.

"Mine! Go away!" he tightened his grip on Haruhi.

Tamaki flinched back. "What are you saying? Haruhi's my daughter, how can I let the likes of you take her away from me?"

Takashi smiled. "Haruhi's my girlfriend." He stated happily. As if to prove his point, he turned his head and kissed Haruhi's sleeping form.

Tamaki fell over, almost in tears. "My daughter…"

"They were going to tell you guys today you know." Mitsukuni said. "They had to nap first though, because they were worried, and couldn't sleep last night."

"I see. So that's how it is." Kyoya said, making a note of it in his black book.

Hikaru was a bit angry, but soon Kaoru had soothed him enough for him to relax.

Tamaki was looking very upset though. "How long have they…" He started.

"A month." Mitsukuni said. "Isn't it great? Taka-chan really loves Haru-chan!"

"It isn't great!" Tamaki said indignantly.

"Why not? She loves him too, and they're happy, so that's good right?" Mitsukuni asked with a look, that promised pain to those who disagreed, in his eyes.

"Your right." Tamaki said after much deliberation. "I…want her to be happy. If she's happy with Mori-Senpai…then so am I."

"Good!" Mitsukuni said cheerfully taking another bite of cake.

A few hours later, Haruhi awoke to a pair of arms tightening around her. She shifted, and saw that she was laying on Takashi. Her eyes softened, and she leaned down, kissing his sleeping lips. Soon, he was kissing her back, slipping his hand into her hair.

Haruhi felt his heart pounding beneath her and she could feel hers doing the same. They ended the kiss sweetly, and Haruhi said, "Did you sleep well Takashi?"

"Yes." Takashi whispered, looking up into her deep brown eyes. "How about you, koi?

Haruhi smiled as his endearment. "I did."

They heard the anguished cries of Hikaru and Tamaki as they ran from the room. They could hear Kaoru shouting, and running after his brother.

"Congratulations," Kyoya said, "They could have done without the love statement though, Mori-Senpai."

"Ah." he said.

Haruhi blushed. They had heard their interaction. _Oops. _She thought.

Takashi shrugged, and kissed her again.


	19. S is for Seashells

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran. It belongs to Bisco Hatori.

Text

"Talking"

_Thinking_

* * *

><p>S is for Seashells<p>

* * *

><p>Haruhi stared in wonder, at the vast expanse of bathing suits that filled the room. Tamaki was almost in a complete panic. Shouting some nonsense about her being to ladylike to show any skin. Then as she was examining a two piece, a light blush on her face, she felt a tugging on her shirt.<p>

Haruhi looked down to have a blue sailor style swimsuit with a cute skirt, shoved in her face by Mitsukuni.

"Maybe you like this one? Do you Haru-chan?" he asked.

Haruhi turned her attention on it. After giving him a questioning look. "Hmm…I don't know Mitsukuni…" she said in a low voice. "I think its too blue…it's cute though."

Mitsukuni pouted for a second, before Hikaru and Kaoru held up a pink bikini. "No no Honey-Senpai! Don't you see?"

"Look, this uniform barely hides the fact that Haruhi's as flat as a cutting board!" Hikaru said.

"A one piece suit like that would only upset her because it draws attention to her lacking feminine physique." Kaoru continued.

"That's why," they chimed in unison, "We carefully selected this two piece suit. See, the ruffles help hide the fact that she's so flat chested."

"Look you…" she said angrily. "It's not like I'll be able to swim anyway, and haven't we already had this exact conversation last year when we went to Nekozawa-san's private beach? Kyoya already said that this is a repeat trip, so that the ladies can relax again."

"What?" Tamaki whined. "Mommy! I wanted to spend time alone with Haruhi on this trip."

"I don't think you'll be able to make the time, it was mostly your, and the twins customers that voiced interest in going back. Most of the other ladies had to go abroad with their families this year. But since it's a smaller number of girls, we decided to go on ahead with it. After all, they seemed to enjoy themselves last time." Kyoya finished.

Tamaki wilted. He fell to his knees, and let his hands catch himself from smacking into the floor face first.

Haruhi was still wandering through the sea of bathing suits when one caught her eye, and caused her to blush. Her boyfriend, Takashi, was currently standing in front of it, a thoughtful look on his face. He seemed to be imagining something. He nodded, "Hm."

Haruhi snuck over by him, and peered up into his face. His cheeks were slightly flushed, and caused Haruhi's to do so as well. She turned her attention on the bikini. It was pretty, she decided. Revealing, but pretty. She caught his eye, and gave him a look. He seemed to understand it, because he blushed, and smiled at her.

Haruhi decided to leave the rest to him, and went back to her table for a drink of tea.

* * *

><p>It was sunset, and they had just arrived at Nekozawa's beach house. The ladies would be arriving the next day, giving the hosts a few hours to rest. They ate a quiet dinner in the dining hall, and Nekozawa took them to their rooms. He led them through the corridors, carrying a small candelabra, and wearing his hooded cloak. He dropped Kyoya off at his room first, then Tamaki, then the twins, then Haruhi.<p>

"Thank you Nekozawa-Senpai." Haruhi said politely.

"You're welcome Haruhi Fujioka." he said to her, then he turned to take Takashi and Mitsukuni to their room, three doors down. Haruhi entered her room and headed to the shower. As she rifled through her bag for her toothbrush, something caught her attention.

"I didn't pack a bathing suit…" she said to herself. She pulled out a piece of the bikini from her bag. She blushed. _So, he found a way to get it here after all._

She took it from the bag and into the bathroom with her. Her phone went off as she was just about to step into the water. She opened it, and read the text. She smiled and texted back quickly, and closed her phone.

Haruhi showered quickly, and with her face bright red, slid into the bikini. She did like the burgundy color though. As she put the top on, she looked in the mirror. _Those two were wrong. _She smiled. _My chest isn't as small as it was a year ago, the top fits right. _Haruhi adjusted the seashells before sliding a calf length dress on over it. She brushed her teeth, and hair before exiting the bathroom, to wait for Takashi.

Haruhi looked at the clock. It was midnight, so he should be there any minute. He'd said that he wanted to wait until the others were sleeping. Soon enough, there came light tap on her door. A hushed whisper. "Haruhi."

Her heart pounded, _He's here._ she thought with a smile. She slid her feet into her sandals, and opened the door.

Takashi stared at his girlfriend, eyes widened as he saw her. "Haruhi…" he started, "You look beautiful."

She blushed. "Thank you, you're very handsome yourself."

It was his turn to flush, but he took her hand and pulled her out into the hall. As they quietly walked, Haruhi asked, "Is Mitsukuni sleeping?"

Takashi shook his head with a small smile. "He kicked me out for the night."

Haruhi's eyes widened in realization. "Reiko-chan's here?"

Takashi smirked, "Yeah. She's going to stay the night with Mitsukuni, something about more alone time."

Haruhi blushed, "You can stay in my room then, since his fiancé is here."

Mitsukuni had gotten engaged to the black magic club's Reiko Kanazuki, after introducing her to his parents. They loved the girl, though they found her to be a bit strange. Haruhi liked her too. She balanced Mitsukuni wonderfully so he could be more serious at times.

"Thank you, Haruhi." Takashi whispered, before holding a finger to his lips, signaling for them to be silent, as they passed Tamaki and Kyoya's rooms. Soon they were walking out the front doors, and hand in hand, they began their walk on the beach.

Haruhi loved the feel of the sand beneath her toes, so she took off her sandals, and carried them. When they were no longer in sight of the mansion, Takashi pulled Haruhi into a strong embrace. He bent slightly, so that his face was buried in her hair.

Haruhi tightened her arms around him, and whispered, "Takashi, I love you."

Takashi's heart always soared when she told him that, so he kissed her, to convey the feelings he could never justify with simple words. When they pulled apart, he stared into her eyes, loving the way she looked at him.

Haruhi kissed him softly before pulling back. She smirked, and pulled her sundress over her head, revealing the skimpy bikini to him.

Takashi blushed as Haruhi stepped up to him, wearing those seashells. She took his hand, and tugged slightly. "Come on, let's swim!" she said, "You're wearing your suit right?"

Takashi nodded, and pulled off his shirt, and night pants, to reveal a pair of dark blue swimming trunks. He picked Haruhi up off the sand, and ran with her into the water. Haruhi laughed happily as they spun through the waves. They heard a noise though, and quieted.

Takashi knelt down, so only their heads could be seen above the water. Haruhi smiled as she saw Mitsukuni holding Reiko's hand, as they walked past their clothing.

They stopped, and Reiko pointed to the pile of discarded clothes. Mitsukuni looked down and then said something to her. She stared off into the water, a smile upon her face.

They decided to continue their walk, and ended up entering the Cat shaped cave that overlooked the beach. Takashi looked at Haruhi, as she stared after their friends.

"Haruhi?" He asked her.

"Yes Takashi?" She asked.

He kissed her softly, pulling her body against his. "When you graduate, will you marry me?"

Haruhi pulled back and looked up at him. "You…you're serious?" she asked, searching his eyes, and finding nothing but sincerity.

Takashi nodded, "Be my wife."

Haruhi's eyes filled with tears, "Yes!" she screamed, throwing her arms around his neck, kissing him. He lost his balance, and they collapsed into the water. They came up sputtering, but Haruhi just hugged him tighter. "Yes, yes, yes, yes!"

* * *

><p>Reiko smiled. "The spell worked." she said.<p>

"What spell?" Mitsukuni asked, confused, as he played with her hair.

Reiko looked at her future husband, "Why, the spell I cast on the seashells, of course."


	20. T is for Treasure

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran. It belongs to Bisco Hatori.

Text

"Talking"

_Thinking_

Authors Note: It's a bit cheesy at the end, and Takashi might come off as a bit OOC... Just a friendly warning.

* * *

><p>T is for Treasure<p>

* * *

><p>The clock struck three, chiming through the small house he and his wife had purchased when they were married. The moon shined through the room, as he turned over in bed, and carefully stepped out of it. He crossed the room, and slid his robe over himself, covering his bare chest. As he stepped from the room, he tripped over a doll that had been carelessly left in front of the doorway. Catching himself before he fell, and woke his family, he took a deep breath and picked up the toy.<p>

Walking into the living room, he checked the front door, making sure it was locked securely. When he'd checked the windows, he entered the kitchen. Pouring himself a glass of water, he drank deeply. When he'd finished it, he placed the glass in the sink, and turned to the cupboards. Reaching inside, he pulled out two bento boxes, and set them on the counter. His wife usually made the kid's lunches, but she had been up until midnight, preparing her statement for court the next day, and he was sure she was exhausted.

Pulling out several pans he began to cook some shrimp, and chicken. In a third pan, he started a sweet egg omelet. As it was cooking, he started the rice cooker. As the rice began to cook, he tossed the shrimp and added some seasoning. Soon he was carefully placing the food inside the bento, and digging out some fruit from the fridge. In the shrimp bento, he added some pineapple, and in the chicken bento, some apple slices shaped like bunny rabbits.

When the food was prepared, he carefully wrapped them in the Furashiki that his wife had laid out the night before. They were wrapped according to color, so the kids knew who got what. He'd added a surprise to each bento as well, a note, telling them to have a good day, to be safe, and a piece of candy. He smiled as he placed the bento in the fridge again.

He washed his dishes, and the counter. Afterward he picked up the doll, and walked down the hall to his youngest daughter's room. He opened the door silently and stood near little Aiko's training bed. He carefully tucked her doll in next to her, so she would see her first thing when she awoke. He bent and kissed her forehead softly and tucked her blankets around her gently. "Sweet dreams little one." he whispered.

When he turned around he was startled to find his wife standing in the doorway, looking on with a loving look on her face.

"Why are you awake, Haruhi?" He asked her softly as she came to stand near him. He wrapped his arm around her as they gazed upon their youngest child.

"I felt you get up, and I couldn't fall back asleep." Haruhi told him. "But what are you doing up Takashi?"

"Making lunches." he told her with a smile. "Thought you could use a break."

Haruhi smiled at her thoughtful husband. "You didn't need to do that, I could have done."

"I wanted to." he said. "You work too hard."

"I'm sorry." Haruhi said. "I've been swamped lately because of this case I'm on. It's almost done with though, and I'll take a short vacation. We can go to visit Mitsukuni's family."

"Ah." Takashi smiled. It had been a few months since Mitsukuni and Reiko had moved to Karuizawa with their son and he'd been meaning to visit them.

They left the room, and peeked in on the other kids. Their second daughter, Kyoko, was sleeping, her music playing softly. Closing the door, they checked on their oldest. Their son, Ryoga, was curled on his side, facing away from the door. His spiky black hair could be seen poking out of the covers that shielded him from the cold.

Haruhi closed the door with a light click. Together the couple returned to their room, and snuggled together in their bed. "I'm glad I married you Takashi." Haruhi said, giving her husband a sweet kiss.

"And I, you." He said. "All the money in the world couldn't compare to you or our children."

"Takashi…" Haruhi said, her heart filling with emotion at his words.

"Good night my love." Takashi told her as he allowed her to rest her head on his chest.

"Good night…" Haruhi yawned.

_These years with her have been like a dream, and my children are my precious treasures, more priceless than any diamond in the world. _He thought as he succumbed to slumber.


	21. U is for Unique

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran. It belongs to Bisco Hatori.

Text

"Talking"

_Thinking_

* * *

><p>U is for Unique<p>

* * *

><p>"There's one thing I never understood about Haruhi." Tamaki remarked as they sat around the campfire. He slid a marshmallow onto a skewer, and held it over the bright crackling flames.<p>

"What's that boss?" Hikaru asked.

"I mean, she dresses like a boy, doesn't she?" Tamaki said as he rotated his marshmallow. "But why?"

"Because she broke the vase…" Started Kaoru.

"No, no. Besides that. I understand the reason behind that. But why does she, on outings like this, choose to wear men's clothing? There's no guests and no students from the school anymore. It's just us so what's the problem?"

"He's got a point." Kyoya pointed out.

"She says she's comfortable like that, but how can she be? Why wouldn't she rather dress up a little, in dresses and stuff like that?" Hikaru asked.

"Yeah! And she's not scared of anything! Not bugs, or tight spaces, or the dark, or anything!" Mitsukuni said through a mouthful of s'mores.

"That's right!" Tamaki said, hiding Haruhi's fear of storms.

"She's unpredictable too, like she doesn't fall for our brotherly love scenes, all the other girls do."

"She's not scared of me." Kyoya said, sounding slightly disappointed.

"She doesn't like sweets very much…" Mitsukuni said as he put another marshmallow on his skewer.

"Haruhi doesn't go for the flashy guys like the twins, and she never liked my flair for the dramatic, and even when we confessed our love, she turned us down flat!" Tamaki said. The year before they graduated, he and the twins had confessed to her and been shot down. He was over it, but it still stung his pride. "I mean look how surprised we all were when she chose Mori-Senpai!"

"That was quite the surprise, we definitely weren't expecting it." Kyoya admitted.

"I think they're cute together." Mitsukuni said with a glance at his cousin.

Takashi smiled, and shifted the sleeping Haruhi into a more comfortable position in his lap, her head now resting on his shoulder. He gazed down on her sleeping form and smiled contentedly.

"It's because she's unique." Takashi said simply.

"Unique?" Tamaki asked.

"Everyone's unique in their own way Mori-Senpai." Kyoya said.

"I wouldn't quite say that. Those of us sitting here, maybe, but think about it." Mitsukuni said.

The group tried, but couldn't figure out what he meant.

"What I meant," Takashi explained, "Is that if you look around you when you're walking down the street, of all the people, who really stands out?"

They still didn't understand.

"Most people would just blend in to the crowd, but there are certain people, who stand out. If you look at the girls at Ouran, or more specifically, those that used to visit the club, you'll see that they are, in all actuality, very bland. They don't push themselves. Sure they're pretty, but their personalities are pretty much the same." Takashi said.

"I think Mori-Senpai's tired again…" Hikaru said.

"Well it is past midnight." Kyoya reasoned.

"Until I met Haruhi, I didn't think twice about any of them, I still don't, but now I know the reason why. It's because she's unique, that she is the way she is. She doesn't care about the way she looks, to herself, or to others. But in that way, she stands out. She's confident, smart, and independent.

I've heard her compared to girls like the ones at Ouran, and people say she's nothing special or nothing great to look at, but that's because all those other girls are slathering on makeup, or wearing fancy clothing. Haruhi is beautiful. She doesn't need the makeup to bring out her features, or the clothing to make her slimmer or anything like that, because she has that kind of natural beauty that radiates off of her. Her eyes shine brightly with emotion when she speaks, the paleness of her skin in the moonlight. The way her hair falls into her eyes." Takashi said looking down at her.

The rest of the club looked on in shock as Mori finished what had to have been his longest speech ever. Their mouths dropped open, their eyes wide with disbelief as he opened his mouth to say more.

"Look at it this way," Takashi said with a tired yawn, as he glanced up at the night sky. "Look up at the sky. You can see billions of beautifully shining stars, and none of them are the same. All are perfectly unique, and so is Haruhi. There is no one in this world, as beautiful, or as loving, or as sweet or perfect, as she is. In a way, she is my own personal star, fallen from the heavens, and straight into my arms."

The twins were crying, saying, "What a beautiful sentiment!" they hugged each other.

Tamaki was in tears as well, looking at Kyoya, who was scribbling quickly into his little black book.

"Takashi? I think you need to go to sleep now." Mitsukuni said. "Haru-chan looks like she's getting cold, and the fire is almost out."

"You're right. See you in the morning." Takashi said as he stood and carried Haruhi to their tent. He unzipped it and climbed in, then zipping it up quickly, so no bugs could enter.

* * *

><p>Takashi laid Haruhi down and dug into her bag. He pulled out a pair of pajama pants, and one of his old shirts she liked to sleep in. Carefully but slowly he undressed her, so at not to wake her up. Setting her clothing to the side, he dressed her quietly, and when he was done he kissed her softly on the lips.<p>

He changed himself quickly and once he'd gotten Haruhi snugly tucked into their sleeping bag, he turned the oil lamp off. He climbed in with her, and pulled her close to him, resting her head on his shoulder. He smiled when she snuggled closer to him and murmured his name, placing a hand on his chest. He took her hand in his and lightly touched the wedding ring on her finger.

"Good night, Koi." He said.

Takashi was pleased when she muttered, "Night Takashi. Love you."

He kissed her ring finger. "Always and forever."


	22. V is for Velvet

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran. It belongs to Bisco Hatori.

Text

"Talking"

_Thinking_

* * *

><p>V is for Velvet<p>

* * *

><p>Haruhi was a simple girl. She didn't care much about how much money a person had, nor about material possessions. She wore clothing made of simple polyester, or cotton. She did not own a single silk blouse, or Egyptian cotton blankets and mattress. She didn't have much money to spare, and as such, never spent it wastefully.<p>

She knew this. However, she could not stop herself, when she was walking down the street on her way to Ouran University, when she spotted a new store that had opened the week previous. It looked like a nice enough shop, and she had plenty of time, so she entered.

At once Haruhi knew this was not her kind of shop. Everything was so expensive. Sure she had a part time job to help with the bills, but she wasn't making much. She could never afford to pay what was equivalent to one hundred American dollars just for a shirt.

Then she spotted it. A beautiful black velvet jacket, with a white velvet collar. It was made from pure silk too. Haruhi knew it wasn't practical, but she also knew she wanted it. She reached out and touched the smooth, soft, silky fabric, and sighed.

_It's so soft…_ She thought. _I wonder how much it costs?_

Haruhi lifted the tag and winced visibly as she read the price. _Two hundred American dollars? _Haruhi thought in shock. She sadly let go of the material. It dropped and hung limp on the hanger. Haruhi sighed and turned to leave. She smiled at the greeter as she told her to have a nice day.

As Haruhi walked down the street towards her school, she couldn't help but to think back to that soft material. All her life she'd loved the feel of velvet. Her mother had worn velvet sweaters during the winter, when Haruhi was little. She remembered the soft hugs she would receive when her mother left the house. Haruhi smiled softly as she reminisced.

She was so lost in thought, that she ended up walking right past her boyfriend before she realized, and doubled back.

"Sorry Mori-Senpai!" she said apologetically. "I didn't see you there."

"It's okay." He smiled fondly at her, "And you don't have to call me Mori-Senpai anymore Haruhi."

"Haha. Sorry. I keep forgetting. We've only been dating for a few weeks now." Haruhi said with a sheepish smile. "I'm not used to using your first name yet Mo- I mean Takashi."

He shrugged. "You're used to it."

Takashi took Haruhi's hand and walked her to her class. When she'd graduated high school, she'd revealed her gender to the girls of the host club. To her surprise, it seemed that all of them knew she was a girl, since her first year. When she'd asked as to why they hadn't said anything, they had replied that Haruhi was their friend, and that if she was hiding her gender then she had a good reason.

When he dropped her off at her class, he leaned in and kissed her cheek. With a smile, he would walk to his own class. They had been dating for a total of three weeks, but they'd yet to share their first kiss as a couple. Haruhi smiled as she thought of her boyfriend. He was such a gentleman. He didn't want to rush her. It was sweet.

* * *

><p>After her classes, she let Takashi walk her home. It was chilly out, and he took his jacket, and draped it around her shoulders. "You're cold." He said softly.<p>

"Thank you." Haruhi said gratefully. "But what about you?"

He laced his fingers through hers. "I'm warm enough." he told her with a smile.

Haruhi blushed. She didn't know what it was about it, but his smiles always made her heart skip a beat. She leaned against him happily, as they walked in companionable silence, until they reached the apartment she shared with her father. Haruhi shyly asked him if he would like to come in to warm up, and he nodded.

When Haruhi opened the door, she jumped as she heard several loud voices shouting, "Surprise!"

Haruhi blinked as she took in the sight. Her father was standing in the middle of the room, with her host club friends surrounding him. Misuzu and Mei were there as well.

"What are you doing?" she asked flatly.

"It's a party! To celebrate you getting into Ouran University." Mitsukuni said.

"I'm so proud of you honey." Her father said, hugging her. As he did so, he noticed the jacket, and gave an approving wink at Takashi.

Soon Haruhi was surrounded by her friends, each pressing either a card, or a present into her hands.

From Tamaki, she got a gift card to an expensive sushi place near the university. "So you can have Ootoro for lunch." Tamaki said, when she'd hugged him.

Mitsukuni gave her a large strawberry cake he'd made himself. "I didn't eat any of it this time Haru-chan!" he said proudly.

Hikaru and Kaoru handed her a large box, which contained a handmade Kimono, that they had been working on for months. "We designed it ourselves!" Hikaru said.

"Mei did all the sewing. So it's from the three of us!" Kaoru said.

"I hope you like it Haruhi. It took months to make," Mei said hugging her friend. "Especially with these two fighting about what color and pattern to use."

Haruhi looked at the twins. "Were you pretending to have one of your fights again?"

The two looked at each other sheepishly before smiling. Mei stared in shock.

"You mean that was all pretend?" she asked angrily.

"Well, yeah," Kaoru said.

"It was fun!" Hikaru said with a grin.

Haruhi shot them a disapproving look before taking the box from Kyoya. "Thank you." she said.

"Go on. Open it." Kyoya ordered with a smile.

"Okay." she said. She carefully opened the box to reveal, "You got me a laptop?" she asked dumbfounded.

"Of course. You're in collage now aren't you? I gave one to each of the twins as well." Kyoya said smugly. "Also, be careful not to break it. It was expensive."

"Y-Yes. I'll make sure." Haruhi carefully set the machine down on the table.

Takashi handed her a long, thin black box. Curious, Haruhi opened it, and saw a delicate silver chain, with a beautiful crystal pendant on it. Her mouth was hanging open.

"It's beautiful!" she breathed.

Takashi took the necklace from her and opened the clasp. "Here." he murmured softly. "Let me."

Haruhi turned and lifted her shoulder length hair away from her neck, so he could put it on her. His long fingers brushed her neck softly as he finished. Haruhi was in awe. She hugged him tightly. "Thank you Takashi." she said.

Takashi smiled down at her. _I'm glad she likes it…_ he thought happily.

"Haruhi, you have one more." her father said. "This is from me."

Haruhi looked at the expensive packaging and glanced at her father curiously. She opened the paper, careful not to rip it. She set it aside, and opened the box. Her eyes widened in surprise. "Dad…" she said. "Is this?"

"I saw this new little shop about half way to the university from here. I wanted to get you something nice, and when I went in, I saw that jacket." Ranka said as Haruhi pulled out the velvet jacket she'd been admiring. "I know how much you love the material, and it was practical so…"

"Thank you dad!" Haruhi cried, lunging and hugging her father. "I was looking at this for awhile! You're the best!"

Her friends gathered around her looking at the beautiful jacket. "Try it on!" Hikaru, Kaoru and Mei chanted.

Haruhi did, and it was a perfect fit. She let her hands stroke the velvet, and her look of pleasure was not missed.

"It seems that Haruhi does have a tasteful eye." Kyoya said.

"Haru-chan, you look so pretty!" Mitsukuni said, hugging her. He rubbed his face on the velvet and smiled. "Hehe. It's soft."

Haruhi hugged her father again, "Thanks dad." she said.

"You're welcome sweetie." he said "I'm glad you like it."

Haruhi took the jacket off and carefully hung it on the door. She spent the next few hours with her friends, until they had to leave. First Tamaki and Kyoya left. Then Hikaru and Kaoru, and so on until only her father and Takashi remained. Her father went to bed soon enough though, and Haruhi knew it was almost time for Takashi to go home.

* * *

><p>"Takashi…do you want to go for a walk with me…before you leave?" Haruhi asked shyly.<p>

He smiled, and nodded. "Okay." he said, his low voice rumbling through her ears.

Haruhi grinned when he helped her with her new jacket. When he was done he looked slightly surprised. "That is soft." he said.

Haruhi laughed. "That's why it's my favorite." she told him.

When he had his coat on, they left the apartment, Haruhi locking the door behind them. Takashi helped her down the stairs, as they were slippery, and held her hand while they walked down the street.

They walked to the park, where they took a seat on a wooden bench, in the semi darkness. Haruhi scooted a bit closer to Takashi as they sat, and he wrapped his arm around her shoulder. Haruhi rested her head against him, and sighed, content.

They sat this way for about fifteen minutes, before she heard him say her name.

She looked up at him, to see his onyx orbs staring deep into her own chocolaty ones. His hand came up and gently cupped her chin. Her heart pounded frantically. "You look beautiful." he told her.

Haruhi blushed. "T-thank you Takashi." she said.

Takashi's thumb gently stroked her cheek. _I love these moments with her._ He thought to himself.

"Haruhi…" Takashi said again.

Haruhi looked at him with questioning eyes.

He slowly lowered his head, his eyes heavy lidded, checking to see if she would let him. Haruhi didn't move as her own eyes close of their own accord. Takashi lowered his lips to hover just above hers. Their breath mingled for the briefest of seconds, before he finally pressed his lips to hers.

Haruhi gasped as his lips caressed her own. She was soon kissing him back, while clutching at his coat, desperately holding herself to him. Their mouths moved together, and Haruhi could hear the gentle smacking sound as they pulled apart, before kissing each other again.

Takashi couldn't think of anything more wonderful in his life. He slid his arms around her, and held her close as she kissed him back. He decided to try something. So as he kissed her, he gently nipped at her bottom lip, before using his tongue to sooth it.

Haruhi shook slightly, as gentle shivers of pleasure shot through her lips, traveling down to bury themselves in her toes. She opened her mouth to allow access for his tongue. He softly swirled his tongue against hers, and Haruhi sighed into his mouth. She loved kissing him. Forget velvet, Takashi's lips were the softest thing she'd ever felt. And, she decided, she wanted to feel them for the rest of her life.


	23. W is for Wishing

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host club. It belongs to Bisco Hatori. I make no money from this story.

Text

"Talking"

_Thinking_

Authors Note: Thanks go to Fringeperson for the idea for this chapter.

* * *

><p>W is for Wishing<p>

* * *

><p>The bright sunlight streamed through the large glass windows of her last class of the day. It had seemed to go by so slow. Haruhi sighed. She stood as the bell rang, and bowed to her teacher.<p>

"Thank you Sensei!" She chimed along with the other students of the posh academy.

Haruhi slowly began filling her bag with her notebooks. Another day of classes done. One more step closer to her goal of becoming a lawyer, like her mother had been. Quietly, so she didn't cause attention to herself, she stood and shouldered her bag. She straightened her fathers lumpy brown sweater, and moved from her desk in the back of the room toward the door.

In the hall, as she closed the door behind her, she caught the whispered mutterings of her classmates.

"That was the honor student?" One boy asked.

"Not very intelligent looking huh?" A second one replied.

"Hush!" One of the girls whispered loudly. "What if Fujioka heard you?"

"Oops!" The second boy said in an equally loud tone. "I hope not."

Haruhi sighed in resignation. _Your voices could be heard by a mouse fifty feet away. _she knew she didn't fit in here at this overly cheerful rich kid school, but she had passed the tests, and earned the scholarship fairly, and, as she thought to herself, she belonged just as much as these rich kids. Maybe more since she earned her way with intelligence and good grades, and they with their fathers purse.

As Haruhi made her way to the entrance, she saw a group of girls surrounding one of the most handsome boys… no. nothing about him was boyish. Tall, stoic, and muscular looking, with dark hair and the most beautiful eyes she'd ever seen on a man. He had a small child perched on his shoulders, who was currently chatting with the girls.

Haruhi didn't realize she had stopped walking, and had been staring, rather rudely at the man, until his startling silver gray eyes shifted, so that the were staring directly into her own brown ones. She kept eye contact for a second before nodding politely at him, a light blush on her face from being caught eyeing him like he was a piece of meat. She then turned and made her way to the schools exit.

She never looked back, but if she had, she would have seen his stormy eyes follow her off campus. When she was out of sight, she sighed. "Well that was rude of me. " she muttered to herself.

* * *

><p>That night as she prepared for bed, she sat by the window of her room in her tiny apartment. She glanced up at the sky, where a single bright star bloomed against the black canvas.<p>

She stared at the lone star, and wondered if it too was as lonely as she was. Without thinking, she found herself wishing upon that star. "I only wish for a friend." she said, "I daren't ask for more, because that would be selfish."

She considered the star for a moment. "I'm not much of a wisher," she confided. "I'd rather just go with the flow, and try my best to make my own dreams come true, but… sometimes…isn't it okay to wish for a bit more than what you have?" as she stared at the night sky she thought back to earlier that day, when she met the gaze of that man.

"He seemed…quiet…and a little lonely too, in his own way…" she murmured. "I've changed my wish," she said as she focused her eyes back on the shining star. "I wish for that man to find someone to spend his time with. So he won't look so lonely…that's what I wish for."

As if it heard her, the star seemed to get brighter, and brighter until there was a second star in the sky, then gradually she could make out another and another until there were seven stars closely clustered together. "Subaru…" Haruhi sighed, and climbed into her bed, watching the stars until she fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Over the next several days, Haruhi realized, she'd ran into the tall handsome man often. At least six times. She smiled at him as he held the library door open for her. "Thank you." she said softly.<p>

He nodded and walked to a table and set his stuff down. He looked at her.

_I wonder if he wants me to sit with him. _Haruhi thought to herself as she busied her self with finding the book she needed to complete her essay. She found it, and glared at it for being out of her reach. Suddenly a dark shadow fell over her and a voice asked, "Is this the book you need?" Fingers brushing over the title.

"Yes." Haruhi said, her mouth suddenly dry.

The hand pulled the book down and handed it to her. She turned to give him a bright smile, and was pleased when he smiled back. He turned to sit back down, and as Haruhi looked around to find an open table, he pulled out a chair across from his own, his eyes found hers and she sat with him, thanking him once more.

They worked in companionable silence until he stood, and apologized. "I'm sorry, but I need to go to my club now."

"That's okay," Haruhi said softly, a little saddened by his soon to be departure. "Thanks again for getting the book for me, and for letting me sit with you."

He smiled at her. "May I study with you tomorrow as well?"

Haruhi was happier than she'd been in a long time. "Yes. I'd like that."

And so it was. Day after day, they spent time together in the library, studying together, until he needed to go to his club. For the first time since she's got to the school, she had a friend.

* * *

><p>The weeks turned into months, and every day she and her friend studied together, and even ate lunch together with his cousin. But soon it was time for the seniors to graduate. Haruhi felt as if something was crushing her heart. He was leaving. Graduating and going on to collage. She knew she was going to miss him terribly. Over the course of the year, she had fallen for him.<p>

She couldn't say that he felt the same for her, but when they would walk through the school, she could hear the whispered murmurs from the students.

"There goes Mori and his girlfriend." they would say. She blushed every time. But when she'd catch a look at him out of the corner of her eye. He was as straight faced as always.

So now here she stood, watching him accept his diploma, and walk off the stage. He was embraced by his cousin, who had graduated by his side, and hugged by the Hitachiin twins, who were kind enough to Haruhi in class, since they knew she was Mori's friend. Then there were more hugs and Haruhi lost sight of him. He was surrounded by the same girls as that time when she had first laid eyes on him.

Haruhi sighed as she turned and made her way into the gardens. She leaned against the railing, and watched the sky flair with color as the sun began to set.

She heard the light sound of footsteps coming toward her. She knew it was him and waited until he leaned against the railing as well. "It's pretty." he stated. "The sky."

Haruhi nodded absently.

She turned, "Takashi, congratulations on graduating."

He smiled at her. "Thank you."

Haruhi sighed happily as she saw his eyes, they shined with happiness.

"Thank you for coming." he said.

She couldn't look away from his eyes. "Of course." she said.

His eyes shifted, showing nervousness and perhaps a bit of fear. They seemed to be getting closer as well.

Haruhi blinked as she realized how close his eyes were to her own. "Takashi?" she asked, afraid he'd move away.

"Haruhi, may I kiss you?" He asked.

Haruhi's face lit up in a blush, but she replied. "Please…"

His lips pressed against her own, lightly, teasingly, and she could feel the smile as he felt her lean against him. Eyes closed, lips moving together, Haruhi knew only this kiss. When he pulled away, he asked, "Would you come to dinner with me this Saturday?"

"I'd love to." Haruhi said breathlessly.

He kissed her again, lightly before pulling away. "I'll pick you up at seven, so please look forward to it.

Haruhi smiled as he turned to find his family. When he was gone, she looked up into the darkened sky, found that single star, and said, "Thank you."

* * *

><p>AN: I'm sorry it took so long for me to update this story. Also, I apologize if the writing is a bit strange, I haven't written anything for a while and I fear I'm getting a bit rusty. Please review and let me know what you think, or if you have any idea's for the next letter. Thanks again.

~Kiera


	24. X is for Xray

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran. Bisco Hatori does.

Text

"Talking"

_Thinking_

* * *

><p>X is for X-Ray<p>

* * *

><p>"Haruhi…are you ready to go?" Takashi asked. "It's time to go to the doctors."<p>

Haruhi hurried out of the bathroom. "Sorry, I'm coming." she said as she rushed to his side.

He stopped her with his hand. "Don't run." he scolded.

"It's fine. I'm pregnant not handicapped. I'll be okay as long as I don't fall." Haruhi said cheerfully.

"You're right." Takashi said softly, kissing her. "We're going to confirm how far along you are right?" he asked.

"Yes. I think it's around three months, maybe a week or so more." Haruhi said. "I can't wait, I wonder if we can see the baby or not?"

"Let's wait and see." Takashi chuckled. "Now let's go, before we're late."

They climbed into the car and Takashi began the thirty minute drive to Haruhi's doctor.

Once they arrived, he took her hand in his, and they entered the building. "What floor did you say it was on again?" Haruhi asked.

"Second floor." he led her to the elevator and soon they were filling out the information. When Haruhi had finished, she gave the clipboard back to the nurse.

"Thank you, the doctor will be with you in a minute." The nurse said.

"Okay." Haruhi sat down, and around ten minutes later the nurse called her name.

"Mrs. Morinozuka?"

"That's me." Haruhi stood, Takashi following.

"Right through here." The nurse let them into an examining room, where she measured Haruhi's weight, and height. She asked a few questions before marking them off on the clipboard.

"My morning sickness finally went away a few days ago." Haruhi said happily.

The nurse laughed. "That's always nice." she agreed. "The doctor will be right in."

The nurse left, and Haruhi mentioned, "This is a very nice office."

"Kyoya's family owns this place, I think." Takashi told her.

"Ah." Haruhi said.

They heard a knock on the door before it opened. "Hello there, you must be Mr. and Mrs. Morinozuka. I'm your doctor." A tall handsome man spoke.

"Yes." Haruhi said. "Thank you for meeting us."

"Not at all, now according to this, you're around 12 weeks, so why don't we jump right in and see if we can find the heartbeat?"

Haruhi's eyes filled with joy. "I can hear it already?" she asked.

"Yes, with this Doppler we can hear the heartbeat of the baby." the doctor said. "Shall we try it?"

"Oh yes. Please." Haruhi said, smiling happily up at her husband.

"Okay. Please lift your shirt a bit." the doctor instructed.

Soon Haruhi felt the cool jelly like substance on her abdomen, and the sound of her womb filled her ears.

"Hm…" The doctor said, "I can't find it. Maybe the baby is a bit further back than I had thought. Why don't we go and perform an ultrasound?"

He stood, and they went to a different room. The doctor handed her a sheet. "Please get undressed from the waist down, and cover up with this. I'll be right back."

When the doctor left the room, Haruhi quickly changed and climbed onto the table. She pulled the sheet over her. Soon the doctor returned and threw a few switches on a large machine next to the table. He then lifted the sheet and placed some more jelly on her stomach. He placed a scanner on her stomach and instructed them to look at a screen above the bed.

When they looked, Haruhi stared in awe at the tiny fetus. _That's my baby._ she thought happily.

The doctor made a confused sound, and she turned to look at him. Takashi tightened his grip on her hand.

"We should be able to see the heartbeat…" he said.

He used a pointer and measured the diameter of the fetus, then the placenta. "This doesn't look good." he said softly. "I'm so sorry."

Haruhi felt her heart break at those words. Her breath caught in her throat, and tears welled in her eyes. She fell back against the table, her hand clenched against her heart as she felt it break with every word the doctor spoke.

The doctor said, "It shows here that you are twelve weeks along, according to the size of the placenta, however it seems to be that the fetus stopped growing at seven weeks."

She couldn't listen any more. She looked up at the screen once more. She gazed at the now blurry image of her tiny baby, her precious baby who would never get a chance to grow up. The tears fell freely now.

She heard Takashi ask the doctor a question, but didn't bother to listen to the answer he gave. All she could think about was her baby. She began to cry harder. She couldn't look at the screen anymore. She vaguely heard the doctor say that it wasn't anything she did, that one out of four pregnancy's ended in miscarriage. Though she heard his words, she felt herself falling deeper and deeper into denial.

"It's my fault…it's my fault…" she muttered to herself. "My baby…I want my baby…"

Takashi pulled her into his lap and held her tightly. He didn't speak, but she felt his shoulders shaking as he comforted her silently, though his own body was wracked with sobs.

* * *

><p>Later that night he held her. She'd cried herself to sleep, but he lay awake. He looked down at his wife and kissed her forehead. "I'm sorry. I couldn't protect you…either of you…"<p>

"It's not your fault, neither of us could have predicted this, so it's no use blaming yourself." Haruhi murmured.

"I know." Takashi replied, "Go back to sleep."

"Night." Soon Haruhi was fast asleep. Takashi settled down next to her, and whispered. "I'm sorry….I love you…Haruhi."

* * *

><p>Authors note: I cried the entire time I wrote this. I didn't think I could write it to be honest...I just lost my baby the same way. For those of you who are going through this, I'm so sorry. I understand all too well how you feel. It hurts so much, but part of getting over a something as painful as losing a child, is to talk about it. Since I can't talk to anyone I know, I figured I would post it here. Thank you for your understanding.<p>

~Kiera


	25. Y is for Years

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran. It belongs to Bisco Hatori.

Text

"Talking"

_Thinking_

* * *

><p>Y is for Years<p>

* * *

><p>The air was filled with smells. Rain, damp ground and grass, and dirt. Freshly turned dirt. Thunder rolled overhead, and soon there were murmurs of apology, sobs of sorrow, and he found himself nodding as they were uttered. He watched as the crowd of people disappeared into the fog, and the sound of engines filled his ears.<p>

A hand gently touched his shoulder, and he turned, taking in the sight of his long time friend, "You should go home, get out of the rain. She wouldn't want you to be sick."

"You're right Mori. I'll go now." Kyoya said with one last look at his wife's new grave. The years had passed, and a week ago, his wife Haruhi had succumbed to the cancer that had spread through her body. She died peacefully in her sleep. He lightly touched the gravestone. "Goodbye, Haruhi." He said.

Mori and Hani escorted him to the limo. "We'll see you tomorrow." Hani said, his wizened hand tightly gripping the cane he required to walk. "Get some rest, okay?"

"I will. Thank you Hani." Kyoya told him. "Driver. Take me home now."

The pair watched as the limo drove off, the rain soaking them to the bone. "Takashi, I'll be in the limo." Mitsukuni told him. "Take as much time as you need."

He nodded and turned back to the freshly dug grave. "Haruhi." He said, as he carefully knelt next to the headstone. "I remember the first day I set eyes on you." he traced the words on the polished, wet marble.

"I can still see it." He said, his voice shaky. "You had that look about you, as if you would take the world by storm, and devastate all who stood in your way. You did, too, in a way. Tamaki was madly in love with you, you know. Oh he hid it well, but I could see it. The twins loved you as well. But you fell in love with Kyoya, and your smile on your wedding day was so beautiful. It lit up the room. No one could take their eyes off you. I know I couldn't.

"Haruhi, did you know that back then I would have done anything to have you look at me the way you looked at Kyoya? Yes, I loved you. I still love you, and I will love you until the day I breath my last. You may be wondering why I didn't tell you…well…it's simple. I could stay away as long as you were happy and taken care of. If you weren't, I'd have swooped in and rescued you as I used to all those years back in high school." Takashi spoke wistfully. "As it was, everyday I saw you was a blessing, something heaven sent. I know I'm not that talkative, and you didn't care. You would have the same one sided conversations with me, just as Mitsukuni does. I knew you understood me, and that though you didn't love me as you did your husband, that I was a comfort to you. I'm glad I could be there for you, even if you haven't needed my protection since you graduated.

"You were an extraordinary woman, Haruhi, in many ways. You helped the people you could, and wept for those you couldn't. You took on more than any sane human being could, and still came out of it with a smile on your beautiful face...I admire your strength. I couldn't have gone through so many tragedy's and still been able to smile. When your mother died of cancer, when your father was killed in an accident...being on your own at eighteen is a terrifying thing. But you did it, all with that stubborn smile." Takashi said, his voice breaking. "I will miss you dearly. I'll miss your smile, the way your eyes lit up, and yes, even your blunt way of stating your opinions so that, even now, Tamaki hurries to his little corner. I love you so much...but I have to go now. Mitsukuni's arthritis will be acting up, and I should get him home to Reiko. I'll come back soon, I have so much more to confess...but for now..." He laid a single dark blue rose, his signature hosting flower.

He never knew why they kept up the tradition of the flowers, even after all these years. There were full bouquets of Red, Violet, White, Pink, Blue and Orange, that represented the love the original hosts had for her, but he left only one. The others would say he wanted to stand out from the others, to make a better impression, but only he and Haruhi ever understood this. She hated overly excessive things, so a single rose was perfect. It showed how he felt for her, and also his restraint.

"I won't say goodbye." Takashi said. "Because I'm going to see you again someday, and maybe when I do I'll tell you how I feel in person. But until then," He kissed his finger, and pressed it to the cold stone. "I love you."

Takashi turned and made his way slowly to the waiting limo. He'd taken longer than he should have, but Mitsukuni and Reiko would understand. They were the only ones who would. They would keep his repeated comings and goings from the cemetery a closely guarded secret, just as they'd kept his love for his friends wife a secret for seventy-two years.

One, two, then three years passed before another member of the once illustrious host club passed on. This time it was Kaoru. The next was Hikaru, six months after. Tamaki died then, a year after the twins. Mitsukuni was the next, that was the hardest, until there were only he and Kyoya remaining.

Through the years, every week, Takashi would visit Haruhi's grave. He always left a single rose when he left her, telling her he'd be back, and refusing to say goodbye each time. One winter, about six years after her death, when Takashi was on one of his weekly visits, he was in the middle of talking to her, when his chest constricted tightly, and he felt a sharp pain in his left arm. He winced, knowing his time had come, and that his own death was imminent. He reached for the bag he'd brought with him, and pulled out a single dark blue rose.

"This is the last time I'll visit your grave, Haruhi. I'm sorry I couldn't say more to you, though I'll see you shortly." Takashi said as he struggled to set the rose against the icy headstone. "I love you, as I always have been. I'm going to tell you soon."

A dark shadow loomed over his kneeling body. An old hand came down and took the rose from his struggling fingers, and set it properly against the marble. When it withdrew, a tired voice said, "I knew, you know."

Takashi looked up at Kyoya, confusion mixing with the pain on his face.

Kyoya was looking past him, at his wife's grave. "I knew you loved her. I'm sorry." he said. "You never married, did you? Were you waiting for the moment when I would die, so you could have your chance?"

"No." Takashi said. "I knew she loved you. I never wanted her to be anything but happy. That's why I never told her."

Kyoya considered his words for a moment before speaking. "When you see her, tell her I'm fine. I don't plan on dying any time soon though, so take care of her for me until I meet you all in paradise."

"Kyoya..." Takashi said.

"Goodbye, Mori." Kyoya said as he heard his breathing become raspy.

"I won't say goodbye..." He struggled to say. He was now slumped against the headstone. "I won't say it..."

Kyoya smiled. "See you soon, then, old friend."

Takashi smiled as Kyoya turned and lifted the cellphone to his ear. He briefly wondered why his vision was becoming blindingly bright. He heard an enchanting laugh, and looking up, he saw Haruhi, standing in the light, waiting for him. She was young, and a small smile broke out over her face as he walked toward her, no longer slow. He began to run, realizing that his body had become young as well. She opened her arms, and smiled knowingly. He scooped her into his arms, and smiled back.

"I said I wouldn't say goodbye." He told her.

"I know." Haruhi said. "I heard you."

"I visited everyday." He said softly. "Never missed a Sunday."

"I know that too." She laughed. "Thank you for the roses. They were lovely."

Takashi smiled. "I love you." He said.

Haruhi smiled. She leaned up, and kissed him gently on the lips.

When she pulled back, she opened her mouth to reply to him, but he pressed a finger to her lips.

"It's okay." He said. "I know."

* * *

><p>Authors Note: This one was a bit harder to write, as I don't think I've written something like this before. Thank you for reading. As always, please review and let me know what you think. The last one is coming soon. Please leave me a review telling me what it should be, because I have no idea.<p>

~Kiera


	26. Z is for Zen

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. It belongs to Bisco Hatori. I make no money from this fanfiction.

Text

"Talking"

_Thinking_

* * *

><p>Z is for Zen<p>

* * *

><p>The usually loud third music room rang with a steady silence. Haruhi noticed as she neared the doors. She was sure Kyoya would have her head since she was late, but it seemed as if they weren't there yet either. She took a deep breath and opened the doors. The lack of flying rose petals unnerved her, but only for a second. She stared, only slightly shocked, as she let her gaze fall around the room.<p>

All the hosts had gathered around and were quietly instructing their patrons on how to achieve the perfect meditation. Haruhi sighed. "Is this the only thing you took from our conversation the other day Tamaki-senpai?" She asked as she grabbed a mat by the door.

Tamaki looked up and ran toward her as he said, "Haruhi! I'm so happy your finally here!" his happy expression fell, "I don't get how to do this."

"When you caught me meditating what did I tell you?" Haruhi asked blandly.

"That you did it to relieve stress?" Tamaki guessed.

"That and I also told you that to understand, you need to be taught by someone who knows what their doing." Haruhi said. "Look at her, her posture is all wrong. Why didn't you just ask me to bring in my Sensei?"

"We didn't want to be a bother." Kaoru said as he came up to her. "But since you're here now, can you show us the right way?"

_Didn't want to be a bother, my ass._ Haruhi thought sourly as she placed the mat in the middle of the room. "Alright I'll help." She told him. "Everyone please move to form a circle around me. I'm going to show you the proper way to meditate."

Haruhi sat down and winced. She looked around at the students. At least the other girls were wearing dresses, not that she would have found the attire comfortable, but at least they seemed to be. She however, could not meditate in this restricting uniform.

She caught Mori's eyes. "Mori-senpai?" She asked.

"Hm?" He asked.

"Do you have any practice gi that I could possibly wear for this? The uniform is a bit restrictive." She explained.

His eyes lit with interest. "Yes. Come with me."

"Where are you going?" Hani asked as he hugged Haruhi.

"Mori-senpai is going to have me try on a Gi because this uniform is too tight for the way I need to sit."

Hani's eyes shone with understanding. "I'll keep the others occupied until you get back."

Soon they were in the dojo, and Takashi gave Haruhi an appraising look before selecting a uniform and handing it to her. "This should fit." He said.

"Thanks." she went into the changing room and when she came out, he blushed.

"What?" Haruhi asked. "I'm not wearing it wrong am I?"

Takashi stepped a bit closer to her, unsure of how to help her with out getting too close. "Um...you tied the belt wrong. They'll be able to tell you're a girl." He wanted to hide his face, he was blushing so much. "You...ah..."

Haruhi looked down and then wandered to the front of the room where a large mirror stood. She looked at her reflection and her cheeks flushed slightly. "Um...I've never worn this before...but it isn't supposed to show off that much is it?"

Takashi shook his head. "Ah...no..." he gathered his courage. "If you like, I can show you..."

Haruhi's eyes lit up. "Would you? That would help a lot."

He nodded and turned to the lockers. He selected his own Gi, and pulled out Hani's as well. He hurriedly changed and returned to show her.

Standing in front of her showing her how to place the fabric as she watched him dress, made him self conscious. He knew she'd seen him without his shirt before, both times at the beach and Kyoya's indoor pool, but somehow, this seemed different.

Her eyes seemed stuck to his chest, watching the way the fabric moved as he folded it, once folded, he showed her how to tie the belt. Now her eyes were attached to his hands, and his waist. He blushed a deeper red, and then dropped his hands to rest by his sides.

"Did you get all that?" He asked.

"I think so." Haruhi confirmed. "Should I try to fix this then?"

"Ah."

"Okay." she hurried into the locker room again, and in five minutes, she came out.

"That's better." Takashi told her. "Your secret is safe now."

Haruhi smiled weakly. "You know, with the right incentive, I don't think I'd mind them knowing I was a girl..."

Takashi looked at her questioningly.

Haruhi caught his look and smiled brightly. "Ah, nothing to worry about, Mori-senpai. Thank you for helping me."

Takashi nodded, and they hurried out of the room.

* * *

><p>"Now, I want you to all sit like this." Haruhi said, pointing to Takashi. "See how his back is perfectly straight? He can relax and meditate without worrying about bad posture and it will hold him straight as he does."<p>

She then spent the next fifteen minutes walking around the room, and correcting the girl's posture. When they were all sitting properly, she joined them by sitting in the center next to Takashi.

"Now, close your eyes, relax your muscles, breath evenly, and clear your mind of any thought. It will be difficult at first, because your minds are so full from the day's activities. If you find your thoughts wandering, calmly revert your mind to the blank state." Haruhi calmly told them. "Once you've achieved this, I want you to picture the one place in your mind where you feel serene, picture this, and relax."

Soon there were the sounds soft breathing, a few light snores, but other than that, the room was silent.

Haruhi was completely relaxed as she reached with her mind for her zen. Her breathing was very shallow, and the minor sounds of the room had vanished. All around her, tree's grew, some materialized from thin air, and the light sound of water running filled her mind. She walked through the garden and sat on a mossy rock that jutted out over the pond. She was calm. She was serene.

Soon she added the last part of the scene, that would allow her to reach a perfect meditation. Strong arms wrapped around her and she could almost feel lips on her neck. She continued her breathing, and felt herself floating. She was light, and air, and so many things at the same time. It was at if she was Zen itself.

She sat like that for several minutes, before she carefully allowed the trees to dematerialize, and shrink slowly. The rocks and grass disappeared, then the pond and sound of running water were gone as well. She was solid again but the arms were still there. She felt them leave her and as she let her breathing even out once again, she slowly opened her eyes.

All the customers were at the couches and sipping tea. Haruhi looked around and saw that only she was left. She slowly stood up, gracefully and rolled her mat. She placed it with the others and joined her customers for tea. "I apologize for keeping you. I loose track of time when I meditate." Haruhi said. "Did you have to wait long?"

The girls blushed. "Um, Haruhi-kun? It's hard to clear your mind, I mean...I kept thinking about how handsome you look in that uniform."

Haruhi flashed them a smile. "It's okay, I had a hard time when I first started as well. It just takes practice."

"We'll try harder next time." They said.

"What did you think of?" Kaoru asked Hikaru.

"I thought of a sewing room."

"Really? I thought of mom's fashion shows."

"That's cool." Hikaru said. "Hey Hani-senpai! What did you picture when we were meditating?"

"I thought of a room full of cake!" He grinned as he took a forkful of the chocolate treat.

"Mori-senpai, what about you?" They asked.

"Takashi didn't get to that point, he couldn't get out of the clear your mind phase." Hani said sadly. "He usually gets further, but today..."

"It's fine." Takashi said. "I'll meditate more at home."

"I couldn't get out of the clear your mind phase either, so don't fret Mori-senpai!" Tamaki's loud voice rang as he ran up to them.

"I pictured my fathers company in my complete control." Kyoya said.

The others looked at him, not even a little bit surprised.

"Haruhi what about you?" Hani asked.

Haruhi said good bye to the last girl as she left the room. "Me?" she asked. "I thought of a garden. With running water, trees, and featherlight k-" She clamped her mouth shut, a pink tinge to her cheeks. _No need to let them know, they'd just start a scene._ "Anyway, I almost always achieve the perfect zen no matter what scene I chose." Haruhi told them. "It's about picturing the one thing that relaxes you to the point where you can let go."

"Oh! I get it." Tamaki said.

"Somehow, I don't think you do." Haruhi replied dryly.

* * *

><p>"What else were you going to say, Haru-chan?" Hani asked from his perch on Takashi's shoulder.<p>

She glanced up at him, blushing when she noticed Mori looking at her. "It's nothing much." she said. "Just something that I always picture when I meditate. It helps me relax easier."

The others had left the room. "Maybe we should get going." Haruhi said. "I need to make it to the market by five..."

"It sounded like you were going to say kisses." Hani said. "Don't you think Taka-chan?"

_With the right incentive..._Takashi thought back to her words. _Featherlight k...what was she going to say? It did seem like she meant kisses..._ He shook the words out of his head just in time to hear Mitsukuni ask him a question.

"Ah." He agreed.

Haruhi blushed more, and stammered, "Well, I...ah...was." she said. "I didn't want to make a big deal out of it because Tamaki-senpai was here...you know how he gets."

"Haru-chan?" Hani asked. "Do you have someone you like?"

Haruhi glanced at Mori, and saw that he too was watching her. She noticed he looked a bit pained at the question. Understanding filled her. She smiled and said, "It's a bit more than just like..."

"I'm sure he likes you too Haru-chan!" Hani said. "Oh, I need to change, I'll be right back."

"Ah." Takashi said.

When the small senior was gone, Haruhi shifted her feet. "Senpai?" She asked. "Can I tell you what I pictured today?"

Takashi nodded, his heart feeling tight. "Sure." _She'll probably tell me she likes Tamaki, and to ask how to ask him out._ He thought sadly. _That's probably why she didn't say when he was here._

"When I meditate, it usually a different scene depending on the day or whatever. But there's always one thing that's always the same. Today it was the garden. I pictured all the trees and grass either growing or just being there, the pond was small, but the water flowed around the rock I sat on. It was near perfect, until...well...I always add this part last, so I have the place, and the...person I need to achieve zen." Haruhi's face was very red.

"I never see the face, but I always feel strong arms around my waist, and...I can see short dark hair. He's very tall, and he...um...I imagine that he...um...uh...kisses my...ah...neck."

_At least it isn't Tamaki..._Takashi thought as he felt his heart beating frantically. "Who..." He asked, hoping, now, that it wasn't Kyoya.

"Please don't be mad..." Haruhi said. "I know I didn't have your permission...but I..."

"It's me?" He asked, his heart feeling lighter.

"Yes..." Haruhi said. "It's always been..."

"You think of me when you meditate?" He asked again. "Why?"

"Yes...because, well...like I said when Hani-senpai asked me...It's more than just like..." Haruhi turned away, embarrassed.

"Haruhi..." Takashi said as he slowly stepped up behind her. He saw her shiver, and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her back against him. "You definitely have my permission..."

Haruhi felt a huge smile on her face, and wrapped her own arms around his. She saw a flash of black as he bent to whisper, "I think of you all the time, I can't stop thinking about you..."

"So then today?"

"I couldn't get you out of my head." he whispered against her neck. "I am in love with you..."

Haruhi's breath hitched as she felt his lips brush against her skin. "I love you..."

Takashi smiled as he pulled her closer, he kissed her neck gently, then again and again.

"Mori-senpai?" Haruhi asked.

"Yes." He replied in between kisses.

"You **are** my zen."

* * *

><p>Authors Note: It's sad, but it seems as if this fanfiction is at it's end. Tell me what you think, are you happy it's ended, or sad? I know I'm sad about it. But I can write more stories, so I'm okay. Haha. I hope you enjoyed reading Ouran ABC's, Because I had a blast writing it. Thank you to all the reviewers who stuck by me and helped me come up with ideas when I was in need of them. You all made this story possible. Thank you.<p>

~Kiera


End file.
